Seventeen
by ebau12
Summary: POSTPONED. Seventeen years passed since Letty's seen Dom... What happens when they see each other again? It's better than I make it sound ... DL all the way.
1. Welcome Home Mom

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

I walked into what I thought was an empty house. It wasn't. There were moans and screams coming from a bedroom upstairs. I looked at the stairs and stared at them for a minute. I asked myself if I really wanted to know what was going on upstairs. Then I heard a name. I name that made my heart jump into my throat and then plummet back down into my lower stomach. _Casey._ There it was again. I wondered whom it was saying, but I'm assuming it was the other person, judging by the moans. I started toward the stairs but stopped when it was quiet. There were footsteps on the floor and I turned away from the stairs. They would be downstairs in a few minutes. _Casey_. I've never heard it used in that tone before. It was eerie. I made my way to the kitchen and looked around. I haven't been here in years, it looked as if nobody had been here in years. The paint was chipping and the ceiling was cracked badly. It was amazing anybody still lived here. _Casey_. The silence was nice, but was cut short by a ringing. I glared at the phone before picking it up.

"Hello?" The person on the other end asked when I refused to say hello first. I looked at the stairs and cracked my neck softly. "Hello?" The person repeated. A woman, with great patience, something I've never really had.

"Yes?" I questioned sternly. "What do you want?"

"Letty?" She asked. I nodded although she couldn't see. "Wow, I never thought I'd talk to you again. What… what are you doing there?"

"I'm just here." I said. My voice was deeper and more unfriendly than it had ever been before. It should have been, considering certain facts. I've spent some time in prison, but that's not that big of a deal. Right?

"Well, where's..." I cut her off by clearing my throat and speaking.

"I should get off of the phone. I have some quick business to take care of here." She let out a soft sigh and I felt anger rising in my stomach.

"I haven't seen you in seventeen years. How have you been?" I chuckled to myself silently and shook my head. My eyes wandered around the kitchen for a good lie to fix up. I couldn't find one. How did she not know, it was all over the news.

"I've been around." I lied.

"Where?"

"Why do I think you don't care?" I asked her. She sighed, but trying to make it so I couldn't hear, I did. "Seventeen years, no phone calls, letters, no nothing." I didn't raise my voice once and I didn't plan to unless she interrupted me. But then if I were interrupted I probably wouldn't anyway, just to keep myself calm. "You don't care. Nobody cares. I took the heat; I know you, love me for it. I just don't see why I was cut off from you guys. Did I develop some sort of disease I was unaware of?" For some reason I sounded very educated when I talked. I wasn't. I dropped out of high school my second year as a sophomore. I decided it wasn't the route for me.

"Letty, we're…" I cut her off again.

"I know, Letty, we're very sorry." I took a deep breath. "God, Mia, why the fuck are you calling here? How did you ever get this number? Wait, you probably looked it up in the phonebook. It's amazing what you can find in the phonebook, like the number for the prison I was in." I stopped myself again before I said something I would regret.

"You were in prison?" She asked at the end of a breath, quietly. I heard voices in the background and she shushed them loudly. They were probably looking at her with questioning faces, like I knew they would.

"It was all over the news, you knew."

"No, I didn't. If I knew I would have come visited you."

"Who is that?" One of the background voices asked. Mia's muffled voice blurted out my name. There were gasps in the room because I could hear them clearly. "Let me talk to her." I pleaded in my mind for Mia not to hand over the phone, for her to continue to talk to me. I figured in my mind that if she handed the phone over I would simply hang up the phone. No, they had the number; they'd just call back. Damn. I wouldn't pick up. Then I remembered the other people in the house. No. Fuck. "Hello? Letty?" I sighed. That bitch handed over the phone. I didn't know what to say. What was there to say anyway? We hadn't talked in seventeen years. "Are you there?"

"Yes." I replied dully. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "What do you want?" I spoke slowly, so I wouldn't have to repeat what I said.

"You. Where are you?"

"I'm somewhere. You can't have me. You haven't talked to me in seventeen years, sorry but you've lost me. You lost me after I had spent a whole month in prison. You were right, it was hell. I made friends, I got into fights, and believe it or not but I liked the food. It was better than the shit I got in the hospital, shit. You've made food better than what they served me when I was in the hospital."

"You were in the hospital?" He questioned.

"Remember the car crash or has that been erased from your memory?" I questioned. I crossed my arms over my chest and wedged the phone between my ear and my shoulder. It wasn't very comfortable but my hand was sweaty from holding it. I dropped my arms and wiped my hands on my jeans.

"No, I remember. I just didn't know you went to the hospital. I told you to go straight to Baja." I chuckled and shook my head.

"Yeah, Dom, that's where they got me. If I hadn't have gone to the hospital, I wouldn't have known things. I broke three ribs and my right forearm. It's really hard to drive when your arm is broken."

"I'm sorry that this shit happened to you, I truly am. I'm betting the answer is no but I'm going to ask anyway."

"What?" I snapped.

"Is there anyway you could ever forgive any of us for any of the shit that happened." He was sincere and his voice cracking. I thought about the question. How could I forgive them? They left me just when I needed them most. I had to stay in the hospital for a long time, almost four months for my ribs to heal. As soon as I was cleared, I was handcuffed and taken to a county prison. I stayed there for a long time, sixteen years to be exact. It's a very long time when you're so young and you've got things to do. I was twenty when I went in and now I'm thirty-six. I felt old because so many years of my life were wasted. Things happened… things that can't happen again. Babies were born and people died, but they wouldn't be born or they wouldn't die again.

"I think I could forgive Mia. There is not a snowballs chance in hell that I would ever forgive you. There's just no way."

"Ever?" He questioned.

"Maybe. But if I ever do, this will NEVER be forgotten. I spent sixteen years in that hellhole, wishing you'd come rescue me one day. I died when I realized you were never coming for me. I thought I loved you, that's what made me realize that I didn't. That you were just my fuck buddy and that was it. You didn't love me."

"Let, we had to go to Mexico. We had to leave."

"Yeah, I know. And I took the fault for the team. I get it. I see how important I was to the team now this happened."

"If I could change the way things happened I would. In a heartbeat I would." I nodded a little. "Look, your probably tired of being on the phone and especially with me. If you ever decide you want to drop in, you know where we live. If you don't remember, look us up. Bye."

"Bye." I said softly. That was about as soft as my voice had ever gotten. I turned and put the phone on the receiver. I looked around the room. I spotted the bathroom door from where I was standing and walked to it. I stepped inside and looked around. I stepped in front of the mirror and was startled by the face that stared back at me. I've never really looking at myself. It wasn't exactly safe to have mirrors in a prison. One of the girls could get mad, break the mirror, and stab somebody in the throat with a piece of glass. I've seen it happen. There were two small scars on the left side of my cheek. From a razor blade, two deep cuts that almost needed stitches, and two scars to remember them by. My eyes were darker, more dull looking, when I closed my eyes slightly, it looked like I was going to kill my reflection. I looked away for a minute then back up when I noticed my hair. It was dull and crappy looking. Shorter than what it used to be, sixteen years ago. _Casey_. I heard the voice again. There was movement in the kitchen and I looked out the door, across the room and into the kitchen. It was a boy, drinking directly out of the milk carton. A teenager came down the stairs, dressed in practically nothing. A tank top and a very short skirt with her hair tied up at the back of her head. I sighed and stepped out of the bathroom. Neither of them saw me, luckily.

"Why are you drinking out of the carton, get a glass." The female snapped to the male. I chuckled to myself, grinning. They looked like a younger version of Dom and I. I shook my head and sighed at that memory.

"Damn, Casey." He said putting the milk carton back in the fridge. "You look… hot." He said with a large grin. She smiled and pulled on his collar for a kiss. "Mmm, you taste good too." She took his hand and led him into the living room. I jumped back into the bathroom so I wasn't seen. She grabbed her purse and they both walked to the door.

"We should leave, got a party to go to." He nodded and I stepped out of the bathroom. I leaned against the frame of the door with my arms crossed. The door opened and they both stepped out. The girl turned to close the door and her eyes caught mine. She pushed the door open gently and stepped inside. She cocked her head to the side and I waved from where I was. The wave was just to prove that I was really standing there.

"Casey, come on." The guy said to her quietly. Her eyes didn't leave me though. I could tell her breathing had quickened and I stood up straight and started toward here.

"Mom?" She questioned, almost crying.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0


	2. Young Mother

**Thanks:**  
Bima - Yay! You're the bestust

AllAboutAngel - Wow. Longest review I've ever had. I'm pretty sure all the answers to your questions will come up in the next few chapters. I love the name Casey too. 

Panther1026 - Yes Letty has a kid. The father… who else? Duh. (And… no offense)  
Vinchicaangel - Glad you like it. Thanks for the review.

Phoenix1224 - Well there's more after this to come.

Turquoisephyre - How was it confusing? I guess its good that you figured it out then.

Takerlover21 - I think I had Letty ignore the moans and stuff because she wasn't sure it was her daughter. Okay, that doesn't really make sense but oh well. OMB! Where did you get no Dom/Letty ever? Did I say that? I love Dom and Letty together.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

"Mom." She repeated once she realized it was really I. She had seen me within the past year there was no way she wouldn't recognize me. "What are you doing here?" She questioned quietly. Milk Carton boy appeared in the door and looked between the two of us.

"Who are you?" I questioned over to him. He looked up and swallowed hard. I raised an eyebrow because he looked terrified of me. "What's your problem?"

"No problem." He answered quickly. "I'm Jay." He said stepping toward me extending out a hand in front of him. I looked at it once he reached me and he dropped it slowly to his side. "I'm Casey's boyfriend."

"He's my friend." Casey said quickly.

"Friends with benefits don't usually work out." I said calmly. They both looked at me, wondering how I knew. "I've been here for about twenty minutes. I heard you two upstairs." They both nodded and looked down at the floor. Well, not the floor, it was more like trash they were looking at. Pizza boxes, condom wrappers, empty beer bottles. The floor was insanely trashy. "Jay?" He looked up at me and I smiled a little. "How old are you?"

"Twenty three." He replied. I chuckled loudly and smiled like nothing was wrong. He is twenty-three and Casey is sixteen. That's a big age difference considering one is a minor.

"Jay, why don't you go home and think about what you've done." I said with a hint of sarcasm. He nodded and turned toward the door. He turned back toward Casey and smiled.

"Bye baby." He said. I shook my head and looked at Casey. She waved and put her hand down quickly before I could see. I shook my head again and watched Jay leave the house. I made my way over the trash to the door and closed it slowly.

"Does he have any idea of your age?" She shook her head and I nodded a little. "He can go to jail for that." She nodded and I sighed. I guess she didn't care. It was just her way of getting off without any strings attached. In some ways it was almost the same with Dom and I. We were sleeping together about two months before we considered being in a relationship. "How old does he think you are?"

"Twenty one." I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "He bought me beer." I looked around the room and nodded. I could tell.

"You need to get this place cleaned up." She sighed and looked like she didn't want to. "You have to. This place is disgusting. I'm surprised there aren't roaches or rats in this house. This is no way to live." She nodded and sat down on the couch right on top of an old pizza box. "I'll get you a few trash bags." I turned and walked into the kitchen, it wasn't as bad as the living room. At least in the kitchen I could walk across the floor without stepped on trash. I got to a shelf where there were trash bags and the box of them wasn't even opened. I opened them and carried it into the next room. Casey was picking up random things off the couch. A brush, a few CD cases and a few empty condom wrappers. I walked over to her opening a trash bag and she put the condom wrappers inside. "So where is Chris or Jack or Lynn?" She shrugged when the first two names came out of my mouth. On the third name she looked up at the ceiling.

"I haven't seen Jack since Lynn was born. Chris left about three four months ago." That would explain why I didn't have any visitors the last few months. "Lynn's upstairs." I nodded and started toward the stairs. There was trash on the stairs and I sighed. "She's asleep."

"You were going to leave her here alone?"

"She would have been fine. I wasn't going to be gone that long."

"You were going to a party, Casey, I think you would have been gone for a while." She sighed and stacked a few pizza boxes on the coffee table. "I'm going to go upstairs for a few minutes. Clean this pigsty up. When I get downstairs I'll help." She nodded and I started my climb up the stairs. I avoided falling and breaking my neck by using the handrail. I moved my hand from it once and slipped on a candy bar wrapper, I grabbed the rail and yelped out in surprise. Luckily, I didn't fall. I sighed and shook my head, reaching the top of the stairs. I looked around the rooms; one was clean and very organized behind a closed door. That room was mine, just because there was about an inch of dust on everything like it hadn't been touched in sixteen years. I opened another door; it was Casey's bedroom. It smelled disgusting, like sex and sweat. I pushed the door open all the way and walked inside. I made my way across the room, which wasn't really messy, just smelly, and turned on a fan. I put it on high and exited the room as fast as I could. I walked to the next room and there was a little girl sitting on a bed, staring out the window. She turned and looked at me with a large grin on her face.

"Hello." She said smiling bigger. "I remember you. We went and saw you in that place with the wire." I nodded and smiled a little. "What's your name again?" I walked over and sat next to her.

"I'm Letty and you're Lynn. You're getting big. How old are you now?" She thought for a minute then smiled.

"I just turned this many." She said holding up four fingers. I smiled and nodded. "How old is that?"

"Four, hun." She nodded and smiled. "Do you want to go downstairs with me and help clean?" She shook her head and I frowned. "Why not?"

"She say stay right here until I get back. Don't go nowhere." I nodded a little and smiled. "So I got to stay right here."

"She's downstairs. She didn't anywhere. She's right downstairs. I told her to clean." Lynn's eyes got big and she smiled. "This house it really bad." She nodded. "Let's go downstairs." I took her hand and let her out of the room. I stopped at the top of the stairs. I really didn't want to slip and break my neck. I started to kick all the trash from each step down the stairs. Lynn, thinking this might be fun, started to help. We both laughed and then Casey appeared at the bottom of the stairs, dodging a box that swerved right of her head.

"I need a new trash bag." I nodded and continued down the stairs, kicking my way through the trash. "Where are they?"

"On the coffee table. There's a whole box. You've got that whole bag filled?" She nodded and I smiled a little. I finished my way down the stairs with Lynn now behind me. I stepped down the last step and looked around the room. Wow big change there. The pizza boxes were stacked on the coffee table. There was a bag filled with trash already by the door and Casey was filling another. You could see the couch now it was a dark blue. The floor was wood, could you even imagine? Lynn stepped down and walked over to the couch. She sat down and Casey looked at her.

"What?" She questioned, scared by the glare. I walked over and flopped down next to her. Casey looked around and the back at me.

"Mom?" She asked. I looked at her. "I wasn't done cleaning there just yet." I looked at her warningly. "Condom." I jumped up and looked at the couch and there was nothing there. Casey started laughing and I looked at her over my shoulder.

"What?" I questioned. She stepped toward me and turned me around.

"It's on your butt."

"Get. It. Off." I said with my teeth clenched. She pulled it off and I turned quickly. "Kitchen NOW!" Her eyes opened wide and I clapped my hands. She started toward the kitchen and I followed behind her, almost pushing her. As soon as the kitchen door closed I pushed her into a wall.

"Stop!" She screamed. I pushed her and stepped away. "I'm not some woman in prison you can push around. I'm your daughter." I hit the wall just above her head and looked into her eyes.

"Then you need to grow up and stop acting like a kid."

"Mom, I am a kid." I chuckled and shook my head. "I'm sixteen, I'm not an adult quite yet." I stepped away from her and leaned against the counter. "What?"

"Casey, you were an adult the day that Lynn came into your life." I spoke slowly so that I wouldn't have to repeat myself. Casey crossed her arms and glared at me. "You need to stop all this bullshit or she's going to end up just like you. Do you want that?" She shook her head. "Then you need to straighten up this little childish act. You can't leave her at home, you can't go out and party and drink and stuff. You're a sixteen year old. Act like one." I started out of the kitchen and she grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"I'm sorry." I looked at her for a minute then down at the floor. "For acting immature. I wont have sex anymore." I raised an eyebrow, like that was going to happen. She admitted to losing her virginity when she was ten, there's no way she could stop. Especially when she was ashamed to leave used condoms on the couch. "Well, for a few months anyway."

"Mommy?" Lynn said coming into the kitchen. Casey and I stared into each other's eyes for a minute. "Bubby's crying." Casey blinked a few times and I straightened my back. Casey looked over Lynn. "Mom, bubby's crying." She repeated. Casey nodded and walked over to Lynn, picked her up and rested her on her hip. She pushed the door open and I stood there, not believing what I heard. Yeah, I knew Casey had a kid, but I didn't know she had two. I wonder what other secrets people around here were keeping from me.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

**A quick thanks is in order to everybody who reviewed. THANKS. That was the most amount of reviews I've had on a single chapter. I felt loved. :D**


	3. Small Family Reunion

**Thanks to:**

Takerlover21 - 2 kids at 16… isn't that terrible? Why did I do that? Oh well. I'll work it out. She'll be a good mom, except for the fact that she was leaving them both alone at the beginning of the first chapter.

AllAboutAngel- Again a long review… I love you! Normal 16 year olds do lie a lot (I know this first hand) Letty's going to get pushed into the mother role real soon. And again, all of the answers to your questions will come up soon. You have more questions? Damn.

Bima - I know that losing your virginity at ten is a little extreme but it happens. I also know that having a kid at twelve is extreme, but possible. That may just be a local thing here in Columbus.

Crazy4thesun - Yep. She's a grandmother. 36 is young. Thanks for the review.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

I pulled a chair out from under the table and sat in it. I took a deep breath and pounded my fist into the table, making a thumping noise. I shook my head and looked over my shoulder at the door, it was closed. I couldn't believe Casey had two kids. I thought one kid was bad enough but two? I didn't know what to do. How could I yell at her? I hadn't been a part of raising her. I definitely wouldn't have let her get pregnant when she was twelve. I stood up and looked around the kitchen shaking my head. I needed to do something I couldn't stay here.

"Casey?" I asked pushing the door between the kitchen and the living room open. She was sitting on the couch changing a baby's diaper. Presumably her son since Lynn called him Bubby. She looked up at me and then back down and finished securing the baby's diaper. "What grade are you in?"

"I don't go to school." She said pulling the baby into her arms and cradling him before he started to cry. "I stopped going after I had Lynn." I looked down and then over at Lynn who's eyes were glued on the TV. She was watching some cartoon that was on TV and judging by her giggles it was humorous.

"So, basically you haven't been out of elementary school?" I asked. She stood up and stepped toward me. "Right?" She nodded and stopped in front of me. "What's his name?" She looked down at him and then smiled back up at me.

"Jordan Jeffrey. JJ." I nodded and smiled a little. "Want to hold him for a few? Please?" I reached for him and she gently handed him over to me. I stepped back and looked at the armchair before sitting down. Just wanted to make sure there wasn't anything there that was going to stick to my butt or anything that I wouldn't want to be sitting on. The seat was empty.

"Jordan Jeffrey?" She nodded. "That's a big name."

"It's his dads name." I took a deep breath and looked down at the boy. He was a little stud. I looked up to Casey; she was flipping through an old photo album that must have been under the coffee table. She was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, facing me with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head and I nodded a little. Casey had dark blonde hair and it was obviously not dyed. I wasn't sure who she got her hair from, both of her father and I both had dark hair. A tear formed in her eye as she slammed the album closed and slid it back under the coffee table. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I looked around the room and sighed. "Casey, don't cry."

"Sorry." She said standing up. She wiped her eyes and I sighed.

"I'm not good with crying."

"I know, mom." She said nodding. I looked around and sighed heavier. "There's a playpen in the corner that I cleaned out. You can put him in there if you don't want to hold him anymore." I stood up and looked for the playpen she was talking about. Once I spotted it, I walked over and set him down gently in it. He snuggled up with a golden brown teddy bear that used to belong to Casey when she was younger. I stood up and looked over at Casey. She was smiling at me for some reason. She flopped back down on the couch and I looked at her with a small smile. I walked over and sat down next to her slowly. "Mom?"

"Yes?" I asked looking forward. She looked straight ahead as well, but at nothing in particular, just to be looking at something besides each other.

"I'm sorry." She stopped but wanted to say more. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and she was still looking forward. "For making you go back to prison after you came home." I turned my head and glanced at her then went back to looking ahead. I took a deep breath and she looked over at me. "Would you ever consider forgiving me?" I looked at her but she kept looking forward.

"Look at me." She turned her head slowly. "That wasn't your fault."

"You told me when they arrested you that it was my fault." I took a deep breath and she turned back forward.

"Baby, I was mad when I said that. I didn't mean it."

"It sounded like you meant it. It doesn't matter now; I've lived with it for six years and it's fine now."

"No, Casey, it's not fine. It was never fine for me to say that. I didn't mean it. I was just upset that I was being arrested because of that. I thought it would have been classified as self defense and it wasn't."

"You shot a man."

"He was trying to hurt you."

"In the head."

"He was trying to hurt you."

"You shot a man in the head!" She screamed at me. I looked at her. Her face was reddened with anger. I shook my head and got up. I walked to the front door and threw it open. I stepped then turned back toward Casey. She was standing up with her hands clenched at her sides. "Oh, that's the part of you I'm real used to seeing. Your back. Go ahead and leave!" She screamed. I shook my head and pulled the door closed. That hurt.

"Damn." I mumbled to myself. I shoved my hands in my pant pockets and started up the street. Now what was I supposed to do? My daughter was hella pissed at me. I knew why… but the reason why wasn't a fair reason. I did what I did and I did it for her. I just walked… my legs led the way. Passed the park, passed the high school, passed Harry's Auto Shop. I swear I was walking almost an hour before I finally realized where I was going. I stopped in front of a big gray house. I walked up the sidewalk and made my way to the door. I reached up to knock on it but it opened before I could. The woman standing there had a shocked look on her face.

"Letty?" She looked at my feet then back up at me. "What are you doing here?" She questioned. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. "When did you get out? I thought you weren't supposed to be home for another year."

"Is that why you left Casey all alone?" I questioned through my teeth. She sighed and raised an eyebrow. She stepped out of the doorframe and I stepped aside and watched her walk down the steps of the porch.

"Are you going to answer my questions?" She asked stopping and turning toward me. I stepped down the first step and my fists clenched for some reason.

"I've been out for two days. And that's when I was supposed to get out. A week after Casey's sixteenth birthday. I remember pointing that out to you the first time you brought Casey to visit." She nodded and took a few steps toward the street. "Why'd you stop bringing her and why'd you stop staying there?"

"I stopped bringing her because she was pregnant again and didn't want to deal with your fury. I left because she told me to." I shook my head and looked at the house across the street. Why I looked over there I had no idea. There was a teenage girl, Casey's age playing with a young kid, who was maybe about eight or nine. I looked back at the person in front of me. She was still backing away slowly.

"Hey Chris!" The teenager yelled from across the street. She turned and looked at her and waved. I stepped down another step and approached her.

"You were supposed to be watching her, not leaving her alone with two kids." I stepped down the last step and the girl from across the street had entered the yard.

"Hey, Jo, go get your uncle." The woman, my sister, asked her.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Just do it." I watched the girl turn and run back across the street, I looked back at my sister. "Letty, you know if you hit me, you're going right back to jail." I shrugged and stepped closer again. "You aren't going to hit me, hun. You don't have the balls." I nodded a little and she smiled.

"Your right Chris. I don't have balls." I looked down and spread my legs a little feeling to double check. "I have a pussy, which is something I'm not. I'm not afraid to hit you. I'm not afraid of you." I took a swing at her, hitting her lower jaw near her chin. I would have hit her higher but she moved back and it caused me to hit lower. "That's for leaving Casey by herself with TWO kids." I went to swing at her again but somebody grabbed my arm. I turned and it was Casey.

"Don't." She said squeezing my arm. I looked around, no kids. "I don't want you going back to jail. I don't want to lose you again." She said through her teeth. I glared and she glared back harder. She pushed my hand away and shook her head. She turned and started down the sidewalk. I watched her walk away, too mad to say anything or do anything. I looked back at Chris and she was smiling.

"You're a shitty aunt." I said spitting on her shoe and turning biting my lip to face a big muscular man. He was bald and he looked at me with an evil face. I was not the person to let a man make me feel inferior. I pressed my hands to his chest and shoved him away from me.

"Can I help you?" He questioned me. He must not have recognized me. I didn't blame him. "Your messing with my friend, I must be able to help you."

"Yeah." I said. "Your in my way, Dom." He raised an eyebrow and I raised one back. "Yeah, I know your name, don't act so surprised." He nodded and moved to the side. I walked passed him and walked down the sidewalk. "Fucker." I mumbled under my breath.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

**You guys should, like, check out my other story. It sucks even worse but why not check it out. Wouldn't take you long. It's called… 'Changes and Acceptances'. Thanks. Oh, review this chappy please… THANKS.**


	4. Meet Your Daughter

Thanks to: 

Bima - I don't think I can thank you enough for all of the reviews you've left for me.

Liz - Thanks for reading. Kids… Chris is Letty's sister (hence her saying "you're a bad aunt") and Jo is Dom's niece (when Chris said "go get your uncle" that's who ended up behind Letty) it's okay to be confused. At least you did something about it.

Takerlover21 - Dom didn't notice Letty, right… she's changed. Of course she has the strength to be fine. (And I wouldn't have it any other way)

Turquoisephyre - Thanks for loving the story.

AllAboutAngel - LONG reviews. Your great. My best friend had a kid when she was 12 (she'll be 9 soon and she's a total sweetheart.) There will be a talk between Dom and Casey in one of the next chapters about the whole shooting the man in the head incident. Might be sooner. Yes, Chris is Letty's sister, younger, and she WAS supposed to be taking care of Casey and everything. Casey talked her into leaving so she did. Jo and the other kid are going to be siblings once I introduce that character. (Lol) Dom didn't recognize her (or did he…) I'd hate for your heart to break reading my story and chances are… it wont ;) There. Long response for a long review. Thanks.

Jada91 - Yes… everything will be explained in the upcoming chapters.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

I sat up and looked around. Finally, the living room was clean, but it was dark. I pushed my legs over the side of the couch and stood up slowly, stumbling a bit. I leaned against the chair for support then pushed off and made my way to the kitchen. There was a clatter of a pan falling from somewhere so I stopped. I pressed my ear against the door and listened. There was heavy breathing and quick movements. I sighed and pushed the door open. There was a gasp and a quick movement for Casey to get something to cover herself up with. She grabbed an oven mitt, which didn't cover anything. The guy was standing a few feet away and Casey was sitting on the counter. I walked over to the guy and stood in front of him. He pulled up his pants and started to buckle his belt.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that question." I said stepping closer to him. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I looked over at the clock then back at him. "Eleven at night?" He shrugged and stepped back away from me.

"I had to get mine." He said bouncing his shoulders. He must have thought he was a pimp. I nodded and looked at Casey. She was mouthing the word 'no'. I wonder why. I looked back at the guy.

"Really? You had to get yours?" He nodded. "Boy, what's your name?"

"Rico Suave." He said smoothly. I rolled my eyes. Casey was the only reason I didn't take a swing at him. He could press charges and I could get in trouble. "She's old enough to make her own decisions, who are you to say who she can't sleep with, mami?"

"Boy, I am not your mami." He swallowed and laughed to hide the fear. "I'm her mother. I think, considering she's only sixteen, I'm the one who makes the decisions who she sleeps with. I say she sleeps with nobody." He nodded and backed away toward the door, I stood still. He opened the back door and stepped out. He pulled it closed and I started toward Casey. She slid off the counter and looked up at me. "What the hell are you doing?" I pushed her into the counter and she winced in pain. I took a deep breath and stepped away. I couldn't treat her like that she's my daughter. I was treating her like a fellow inmate. "Sorry for shoving you. Just tell me what the hell you're thinking. What the hell are you doing?"

"Mom. I'm just trying to have fun."

"Fun?" I questioned. She nodded and I sighed, shaking my head. "Tell me, Casey, are kids fun for you? Because in case you haven't noticed, that's what happens when you have sex, you get pregnant."

"I'm not ten, I know how sex works, and I know how kids are born." I sighed and shook my head at her. I was about to smack her for the attitude she was copping with me, but there was a knock on the front door. "You should get the door."

"I am." I said turning toward the door, walking across the living room and to the front door. I turned the knob and opened it, leaning against the door and the frame, to see the person standing there. "What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"I followed you home."

"Um. That doesn't answer my question. What do you want?" I questioned again. He leaned against the door, putting a hand on the frame above where my head was. He had the goofiest grin on his face. I hope he didn't expect me to take him back, not after sixteen years. "Dom."

"I wanted to see you. Can I come in?" I shook my head without even thinking. "Why not?" He questioned.

"I don't want you to come in." I said rudely. There was no problem being rude to him, I hated him. I was supposed to hate him, but did I really? Casey walked into the living room.

"Who is it?" I turned and looked at her. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a black bra. I looked up my nose at her and shook my head. "What?" I shook my head and put my hands in the air. She looked at Dom and nodded. "Who are you?"

"Casey, go put on a shirt." She shrugged and walked to the stairs.

"Lynn, bring me a shirt." Casey shouted from the bottom of the stairs. There were tiny footsteps moving around upstairs and I watched as Casey grinned at me.

"Why can't you go upstairs and get one yourself."

"Why when I've got Lynn to do it for me?" I shook my head and watched as Lynn came down the stairs with two shirts in her hands. Casey took one and pulled it on over her head. "Happy?"

"Yes." She smiled and picked up a set of car keys. She squeezed between me and Dom and I grabbed the back of her shirt before she got too far away. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to a party. I'm taking the car and I'll be back by one." I pulled harder on her shirt and pulled her back into the house. "Let me go, I've got to be there in a half hour."

"You aren't going anywhere." I pushed her over to the couch and watched as she fell over the arm and propped herself up on her elbows. "Stay."

"I'm not a dog." She said standing up. She started for the door again and I grabbed the keys from her hand. She took another step forward and I shoved her back into the couch. "Stop."

"I'm not a dog either. I may be back now, and I may have missed out on your childhood, but I will not let you push me around like a little bitch. And if you're thinking that you're dead wrong, I'll kick your ass." As gasp from the stairs caught my attention. "Sorry, Lynn." I said quietly looking at her then back at Casey. "You better get that stuck in your head." A pair of hands wrapped around my waist and I jumped, turning back toward Dom. "What's your prob…" He cut me off with his lips over mine. Damn. I leaned back to get away from his lips.

"Letty…" He groaned. I leaned back more and tried to shove his arms off of me. It's been a while since anybody has forced a kiss on me and I usually had no problem pushing them off, but Dom was twice as big as me. I finally pushed him off of me and into the frame of the door. I raised my fist to punch him as hard as I could but I couldn't bring myself to hurt him like I wanted. "Letty. Come on."

"Come on, what, Dom?" I questioned loudly. "You left me." I pushed him out of the door and closed it quickly. I leaned against it and sighed when he knocked again. "Go away, Dom." I shouted through the door. I walked away from it and Casey stood up. She approached it and reached for the doorknob. "Don't you dare." I said sitting down on the couch.

"Why not?" She challenged. I glared and she grinning, opening the door. "Hello. Who are you?" She stuck out a hand for him to shake. She was being pretty nice… she was up to something.

"I'm Dominic Toretto. Who are you?" Casey grinned and looked over her shoulder at me. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

"I'm Casey Ramirez."

"Letty, I didn't know your mom had another kid." Casey pointed over her shoulder at me and smiled a little.

"I'm not her little sister."

"Who are you? You have the same last name."

"I'm her daughter." She said smirking. I stood up and walked over to the door and crossed my arms. "Aren't I, mom?" I sighed and nodded slowly. "And then her, over there on the stairs." She pointed to the stairs. I put my hand over her mouth and she looked at me.

"Shut up." I said pushing her away from the door. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at her. "You need to learn when to shut your mouth." I looked back at Dom and it was obvious he was confused and angry. "Dom."

"You cheated on me."

"What?" I questioned.

"You had a kid."

"Casey?" He nodded and I looked at her then back at him. "She's your daughter. How did you figure I cheat on you?" He shrugged and I stepped toward him a little. He pointed to Lynn, who was sitting in the middle of the steps. "Lynn. She's not my daughter. I'd rather her be my daughter than what she is, but she's not my daughter."

"Sister?" I shook my head. "Niece." Shook my head again.

"She's my granddaughter."

"Oh." He said shortly. I nodded a little and he stepped away from me. "I'm a grandfather. I'm forty."

"How do you think I feel, I'm thirty-six. I was thirty-two when she was born." Dom looked at Lynn and she smiled at him.

"How old are you?" Dom asked over to Casey. She was quiet as she looked at me for a minute then looked back over at Dom.

"I'm sixteen."

"You were twelve?" Casey nodded and Dom looked at me. "That's young." I nodded and straightened my back. "Where were you?"

"Jail, Dom." He stepped toward me quickly and I stepped back because it was habit to do that when somebody took a quick step my way. "What are you doing?" He shrugged and took another step toward me, this time I stood still because I knew he wasn't going to swing at me.

"Sorry." I was ready to open my mouth to ask a question back but I couldn't. His hands were on my shoulders and he was pulling me closer to him. He pulled me again and I stumbled forward again and my lips landed on his. I slid my arms around his neck and put my hands on the back of his neck as he kissed me back.

"Sheesh, and you were talking to me about not having sex." Casey whined. I ignored her as Dom and I kept kissing. I wondered what this meant. Did this mean that we were back together or was I just randomly kissing him? Hmm.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

**Thanks for the reviews again. My next chapter will be much longer… I'm sorry my early chapters are so short.**


	5. The Other Woman

Takerlover21 - I couldn't think of a better way to end the chapter except with that quote by Casey. There's more of them all… they're supposed to be a family… supposed to be anyway.  
Bima - "Oh come on Casey your mom didn't have too much male company in jail for a long time" – That made me laugh for some reason. Your great.  
ThePhoenix1224 - What's getting clearer? I'm confused… Thanks for the well done though.  
Jada91 - Casey is a little screwed up in the head. She has her reasons.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

Dom walked into the kitchen to find Casey standing over the sink washing dishes. He made his way to the table but stopped when he noticed that Lynn was sitting there coloring in a coloring book quietly. She dropped one crayon and picked up another then started scribbling on the paper again. Dom walked over and stood next to Casey, who jumped when she saw his shadow.

"Sorry." He apologized quickly. She nodded and looked back down at the dirty dishes. "Do you need any help?" Casey shook her head slowly and he nodded a little. "Do you think maybe later we could… talk?"

"Talk about what?" Casey asked quietly setting a glass bowl in the sink and filling it with soapy water. Dom leaned his back against the counter watching her wash the bowl.

"You and your mom and your kid and everything a father should talk to his daughter about." Casey put the bowl into the other side sink and looked at him. She started washing another bowl and he watched her more carefully.

"How do you know I'm even your kid? I mean, what makes you think she isn't lying to you? My mom would never talk about my dad. When I did ask it was like 21 questions about why I wanted to know." She shook her head. "You don't look like a person who races cars anyway." Dom looked down at his attire. Baggy jeans and a tank top. "And you smell clean."

"Well I did take a shower." He said sniffing an armpit. Casey rolled her eyes and looked across the room to Lynn who was happily coloring in her book. Casey looked back at Dom and sighed a little.

"Lynn?" Lynn looked up and at Casey. "Can you take your crayons and go color in the other room." She nodded and smiled. She picked up her box of crayons and her book and walking into the living room. "We can talk now."

"About what?" Dom questioned.

"You're the one who wanted to talk." Casey snapped sourly. "What did you want to talk about?" Casey turned off the water and opened a drawer, pulling out a dry dishtowel. She dried her hands and wiped off the counter, drying it. Dom pushed away from the counter and sat down at the table. Casey followed his suit and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"You didn't have to sit all the way over there. I'm not going to bite." Casey shrugged her shoulders and he nodded a little. "So, your sixteen?" Casey nodded and looked at him lazily. "What's your name?"

"Casey. I told you earlier." He nodded.

"Your full name."

"Casey Lynn Ramirez. Why?" Dom shrugged. "What's your full name?"

"Why?" Casey shrugged and he nodded a little. "Dominic Anthony Toretto." Casey smiled a little and nodded. "And I'm forty years old."

"You said that earlier to my mom." He nodded. "I'm sixteen. Lynn is four, JJ is six months." Dom made a funny face and Casey nodded. "JJ is my son." Dom nodded and Casey chuckled to herself. "You didn't know…"

"No. It's cool. I'd like to spend some time with you and with them and with your mom." Casey nodded a little. "It's nice to meet you, Casey."

"Nice to meet you too…" She stopped and thought it through. "Dad." She said. She didn't like the way it sounded coming out of her mouth. It was a word she hardly ever used because when she did she usually got her head bitten off. Casey let out a sigh and Dom looked across the table at her.

"You don't have to call me dad, just don't call me Dom either." She nodded a little and looked around the kitchen. "Why was your mom in jail for so long?" Casey's eyes stopped on the table in front of him then slowly traveled up to meet his.

"Thirteen years." Casey shrugged and Dom raised a brow.

"Thirteen, I thought she was in for sixteen." Casey shrugged again and her eyes dropped to the table suddenly.

"I guess she sort of was. She said jail was hell and when she got out I guess it was still hell for her."

"What happened? Why did she go back to jail after being out?" Dom questioned. Casey didn't think anybody really cared, nobody but her.

"It was my fault. She even said when she got arrested that it was my fault. Yesterday she said it wasn't and that she was sorry for saying it." She exhaled loudly and Dom leaned into the table. "I was seven when she got out. We were happy for the first two years. Then she met Craig and everything went to the pits. He was abusive and mean." Her eyes went up and met his. "I guess he was the only other person she slept with besides you." Her eyes dropped. "If that's what you want to call it. Mom said she was happy, anybody and everybody could tell that she wasn't. She wound up pregnant, and the beatings started. They weren't so bad at first. Then one night when she was about five months, maybe, he beat her so bad she had to go into ICU." Slowly her eyes met his again. His eyes were reddened and wet looking. She wondered if she should continue or stop, so she asked. "Should I stop now?"

"No." He said shaking his head slowly. He swallowed hard and nodded to his answer. "Keep going. I want to know what happened." Casey nodded and leaned into the table, lowering her voice so she was sure the only person that could hear her, beside herself, was Dom.

"The night she got out, she had to bring a taxi home because Craig was here with me. She came home a little too late to help me but she stopped him from doing what he did again." Dom looked at her and she refused for their eyes to meet.

"What did he do?" He questioned. Casey looked up into his eyes slowly and sadly. "Casey?"

"He… um…" She scratched her forehead and sighed. "He held a gun to my head and raped me." She swallowed hard and stared at a fly that landed on the table. "Mom came in just as he was going to do it again. They got into a fistfight and she was yelling for me to leave and run. I couldn't, I just lied there and watched them. He kicked her ass pretty good. Once she was lying on the floor, staining the carpet with blood, he pulled the gun back out and pressed it to her temple." Dom stood up and Casey stopped widening her eyes. Dom sat back down in the chair closest to her and faced her.

"Well, he didn't kill her, she's still alive. What happened?" Casey nodded a little and sighed. He put a hand on her knee for comfort and she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Mom dared him to pull the trigger. I never understood why, not now not then. Mom must have realized it was going to turn nasty and yelled at me, told me to cover my eyes and not to uncover them. So, I covered my eyes." Casey laced her fingers together and looked down at them, tears forming in her eyes. "I squeezed them shut as tight as I could and it was quiet for a few seconds, then a gun shot. I still didn't open my eyes, another gun shot." Her breath caught and Dom looked up at her. She was crying. "Then I heard mom say it was okay but not to open my eyes. She led me into the other room and said it was okay to uncover my eyes. I uncovered my eyes and she told me to call 911."

"So, they came and arrested your mom?" He asked. Casey gave a small nod and he frowned. Dom stood up and moved toward her, wrapping his arms around her slowly. She leaned into him and cried into his shoulder.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

I pushed the door open and Dom and Casey were sitting at the table, Dom was eating a sandwich and Casey was watching him. I walked over to Dom and put my hands on his shoulder and leaned down on them a little. He put down the sandwich and tilted his head back, puckering his lips a little. I smiled and kissed him passionately, ignoring the groan from Casey. I pulled back quickly and made a funny face. Dom tilted his head to the side and Casey chuckled.

"Pickles?" I questioned. Dom and Casey both laughed and I shook my head. "Disgusting." I shook my head and stepped over to the sink. I was shocked to see that there were no dishes in it, but dishes in the drainer. I started to pull them out and put them away.

"I'll put those away." Dom said standing up. I put up a hand and motioned him to sit back down.

"Finish your sandwich, then we need to talk about things."

"Yeah, we do need to talk." His voice was much quieter than it was last night. I nodded and turned back to the dishes. I stacked the bowls on the plates and slid them into the cabinet over the sink. I started to put the cups away and the telephone started to ring. I sighed and glared at it. The last time I put the phone to my ear it was Mia, did I really want to pick it up? I looked at Casey and she was smiling at Dom and he was laughing. I made my way over to the phone, picked it up off the receiver than pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I questioned, wedging the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"I'm sorry I called so early in the morning."

"That's fine. Who is this?"

"I'm looking for Dominic Toretto, he wouldn't happen to be there, would he?" I made a funny face. This wasn't Mia, but it was a woman. Who was this?

"He's here."

"Oh good, he didn't come home last night and he didn't stay at his sisters, she gave me this number just in case he might be there. Who is this?"

"You called here, who is this?"

"This is his wife, Jade." I looked over at Dom and chuckled a little, shaking my head. Casey looked up at me with a smile but lost the smile when I was staring at the back of Dom's head angrily. She looked at him then back at me. "Now, who are you, another sister?"

"Well, I'm Letty." She made a noise to acknowledge what I said. "I should probably go. I'll let him know you called."

"Thanks, Letty." She said. I nodded and put the phone back on the hook. I stared at it for a minute and picked it up again. I dialed a number and put the phone back to my ear.

"Hello?" A male voice asked into the phone.

"Is…" I looked around the room and I noticed Casey was watching me. "Is D there? It's Letty."

"He's not here right now. He ran to the store with Missy. He should be back soon. You want to leave your number and I'll have him give you a call back when he returns?" I thought about it and shook my head eventually.

"No, that's okay. I'll call back later."

"Okay. Later babe."

"Later." I said with a chuckle then hung up the phone. I leaned against the wall, deciding what to do about Dom. Should I start the fight in front of Casey or even start it at all? "Casey?" She looked up at me and I smiled a little. "Go take a shower." She nodded and started toward the door to the living room. I walked over and sat across from Dom, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What's up baby?"

"Don't call me baby." He made a funny face and his bottom lip poked out from under his top. "I slept with you last night." I took a deep breath and he leaned forward a little. "I can't believe you." He shook his head in confusion. "Guess who called." He shrugged. "Your wife."

"Wha- What?" He questioned. I nodded and he swallowed a little chuckling innocently. "Letty."

"I don't want to hear it." I turned in my chair and looked at the door. I turned and nodded toward it with my head. "The door can be found right over there." He nodded and stood slowly. I rubbed my forehead and took a deep breath.

"I don't even get a chance to explain myself?" He asked. I shook my head and turned to make sure he left. He nodded and opened the door. He stepped out and pulled it closer behind him. I turned back to the table and dropped my head on it. I felt tears well up in my eyes but I held them back. I sniffed and pounded my fist into the table.

"I can't believe that asshole." I slept with him and he's married. What was he thinking? Hell, what was I thinking? I needed to stop beating myself up over that, I didn't do anything wrong, I didn't know he was married, right? I nodded to myself and took a deep breath, laughing to make myself stop crying.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

**I'm not having the busy weekend like I thought so I'll be writing all weekend. So… there should be another chapter up sooner than I usually make you wait. I'm going to write chapter 11 for Changes and Acceptances now and post tomorrow afternoon/evening, for those who read it. Oh, and review this. Thanks.**


	6. Jack and Jason

Bima - Yes, fucked up life they've had. Is he really married? I had to find some sort of twist… they got together too soon.  
Jada91 - Yeah, the first jail term was for the hijacks. The second term was for the whole gun incident.  
Takerlover21 - He's married sobs Things will look up for Letty and Casey. No worries. Team will be in… soon. I hope.  
AllAboutAngel - You don't have to review every chapter, especially with the lengthiness in one review. Your reviews (along with everybody's) are much appreciated. Especially when they make a point.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

"Where's dad?" Casey asked as she walked back into the kitchen. I looked up at her slowly and smiled a little. She smiled back but then it dropped. She was dressed in a guy's long sleeve flannel shirt and it was so long you could barely see the shorts underneath. I wondered whose shirt it was. Her hair was pulled back into a bun that was near the top of her head.

"He went home." I said softly. She nodded and made her way to the table. She dropped a box in front of me and I looked up at her. "What's that?" I pointed to the box and she shrugged a little.

"Lynn and JJ are asleep, taking an afternoon nap. They'll be up in about an hour. I wanted to show this box. I was hoping that we could talk." I nodded and she motioned to the box.

"Let's go sit on the couch. This chair is starting to hurt my ass." I stood and she laughed a little. I smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. She picked up the box and we walked into the living room. I flopped down on the couch and she sat beside me. I set with my legs cross and my back against the arm of the couch. Casey sat the box on my lap and looked at it for a minute.

"You're killing me here." She said. I chuckled and took the lid off the box. The box was filled with pictures and other little things. I pulled out a picture and Casey moved closer to me. "Lynn when she was a baby."

"She's a cutie." I set the picture down in front of me and pulled out another one. "JJ?" She looked over and nodded. "He's a stud." She laughed. "They look a lot like you when you were a baby."

"Yeah, they do, don't they?" She reached into the box and flipped through a few pictures holding up one of me. I gasped and snatched it from her. "Chris gave it to me the day before I had Lynn. I was really scared."

"I was scared when I had you." She nodded a little. "And at least you got to see Lynn right after she was born. When you were born, they took you right away. I didn't get to see you till you were two."

"I remember that day. It was rainy; grandma almost crashed the car because I wouldn't stop crying. I was so sick and she still insisted on taking me to see my mother." Casey said smiling at the memory. I reached into the box and pulled out a locket. I gave it to her on her tenth birthday. "It broke."

"Oh, how'd it break?" I questioned sadly.

"I don't know, the chain just broke." I nodded a little and she frowned. "I didn't want to lose it so I put it in there. Only my most prized possessions are in that box." I nodded and smiled a little.

"I'll get you a new chain when I get some money." She looked at me and cocked her head to the side.

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to." She smiled and I smiled back, reaching my hand into the box again. I pulled out another picture and looked at it. It was Casey and an older guy. I flashed the picture to her and she bit her lip. "Who's that?" She shrugged and I pulled out another picture, the same guy but in this picture, they were kissing. "Aww, Casey, you two look cute together." She reached over and snatched the picture. I jumped at the quickness.

"Don't."

"He means something to you. Talk." I insisted. She rolled her eyes and looked down at the picture. Her eyes slowly made their way up to meet mine with a sigh. "Come on, Case."

"That's Jack. Lynn's dad." I nodded a little and reached back into the box. I pulled out something black and fuzzy feeling. I looked down at my hand and screamed tossing the fuzzy thing away from me. It landed on Casey's lap and she slowly looked down, having the same reaction I did. The fuzzy thing landed on my lap again and I tossed it over and side of the couch. "Eww!"

"Eww. Yeah, eww." We both laughed and I stood. "I'm washing my hands." She laughed and followed me into the kitchen. I walked to the sink and leaned over it. "So what happened with you and Jack?" She shrugged and I poured dish soap into my hands. It was better than nothing. "Something happened."

"He asked me to marry him." My jaw dropped and I looked at her. "I was too young. I couldn't say yes. It wouldn't have been right. He loved his daughter and claimed that he'd always stay here for her and for me if I needed him. I love him. He loved me."

"Loved?" I questioned turning off the water. I moved to the side and looked for something to dry my hands with. She nodded and moved to the sink to wash her hands.

"Yeah. He left about a week after he proposed. Chris was too drunk to do anything, cook anything, so I sent him out to get food with twenty bucks, he never came back." She shook her hands and turned off the water. She tried her hands on her shirt and looked at me. "I haven't heard from him since. It's been three and a half years."

"Casey, I didn't know that." She nodded.

"I didn't tell you."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't have understood."

"Yes I would. I've been proposed to…" I counted silently in my head while Casey stared at me. "Five times." She rolled her eyes and I shrugged. "Casey, I would have understood."

"Craig proposed to you five times?" I shook my head and she raised an eyebrow at me. "Who proposed to you?"

"Craig never proposed because he would never want to get married. Never." I said harder. "Your dad, believe it or not, proposed to me five times." She gave me a look that asked all sorts of questions. "Four out of the five times, he was drunk. The last time, he really meant it. I just couldn't get married."

"Were you already married?" She said sarcastically. I hit her shoulder and she laughed. "I was just joking." I smiled and nodded. "Just making sure you knew."

"I knew." She nodded.

"So, why didn't you two get married?"

"The same reason you didn't marry Jack I guess."

"You guess?" I nodded and she rolled her eyes. "What's the real reason?"

"I wasn't ready." I thought about it and grinned. "But we had good sex later that day." I thought harder when she made a disgusted face. "That might even be the day you were created." Her jaw dropped and her eyes squeezed closed.

"TMI!" She whimpered.

"TMI?"

"Too much info. Sheesh, keep up, mom." I laughed and shook my head. "You are old." I mock laughed and she looked at me.

"I'm thirty six. I'm not old." She sighed and shrugged. There was a knock on the back door. Casey smiled and looked at it. "That better not be one of your fuck buddies. He's not coming in." I walked to the door and opened it. He was a neatly dressed young man, close to Casey's age. He was about seventeen. That was better than twenty-three.

"Hello." He seemed charming.

"Hey. Who are you and why are you knocking on my back door instead of the front?" He lost the smile and looked around, shoving his hands in his pockets nervously. "I'm Letty." I said sticking a hand out toward him. He seemed thrown off by it; I had to admit that I was as well. He pulled a hand out of his pocket and shook mine. "You still have to answer my questions, hun."

"Oh. Um, I'm Jason. I'm Casey's friend. You know Casey, right?" He said quietly. I nodded and he smiled a little. "How do you know her? Aunt? I've never seen you around before."

"I'm her mom." His jaw dropped and I smiled a little.

"I thought Casey's mom was in jail."

"She was. She got home earlier this week." Casey said stepping up behind me. I looked at her and she smiled at me. "Mom, this is my best friend, Jason." I nodded and she smiled brightly.

"Come in." I said. I moved to the side and Jason squeezed in the door beside me. I closed the door and leaned against it. "You still haven't told me what your doing here." He turned and looked at me.

"I was going to see if Casey wanted to go bowling with me."

"I can't. Kids and I don't have any money." They both seemed real let down. I sighed and they both looked at me.

"I can give you twenty bucks and I'll watch the kids." Casey raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend then back at me. "Take it or leave it." I pulled out some money and held up a twenty. I shoved the rest of the money into my pocket and she reached for the twenty. I pulled it just out of her reach and our eyes met. "It is six o'clock." She nodded and looked at the clock. I looked over at Jason and he stood up straight. "Feed her. Have her back by ten." He smiled and nodded. "Okay?"

"Okay." He said clearly. I nodded.

"No sex and I mean that. I don't want any more grandkids for a long time. Okay?"

"Come on, mom. It's Jason." She said pointing at him and making a disgusted face. I shook my head and Jason looked at me.

"That's her way of saying that we're just friends. I'm not attracted to your daughter in that way, Ms. Ramirez." I could tell in his eyes that he was lying, but Casey wasn't aware of that. Casey didn't know he liked her. I smiled and nodded at him.

"You can call me Letty. Unless of course I'm yelling at you… then you call me Ms. Ramirez. And thanks for not saying Mrs." He nodded.

"So, I'll have her back and fed by ten."

"If she's late, I'm holding you responsible." He nodded and smiled a little. "Have a good night." I said handing the twenty to Casey. She took it and leaned forward kissing my cheek. "You might want to get dressed." She looked down and took off for the stairs.

"She's my best friend."

"Okay." I said with a smile. "Just don't hurt her and we're cool." He looked around the kitchen nervously. "What are you driving?"

"My uncles old Charger."

"Nice car. Is it in good condition?" He nodded. I smiled. "You like Casey, don't you?" He looked at me, shocked that I'd ask that. "While in jail, I learned to read peoples actions."

"Casey and I are just friends."

"Yes, I know you're friends. That doesn't mean you can't have feelings for her." He shook his head and I nodded a little. Casey came back into the kitchen. She was now dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top. She had on black boots and I shrugged it off. "Have fun, Case."

"I will." She walked over and kissed my cheek. I smiled and watched her walk out the back door with Jason. I sighed and waited until I heard the car leave the driveway. I walked to the phone and picked it up. I pressed 69 and pressed it to my ear. The same woman I talked to earlier picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked. Her voice quickly annoyed me.

"Is Dom there?" I asked. She was quiet for a minute then spoke.

"Dominic. Yes he's here."

"Can I talk to him?" I asked slowly.

"Yes. Hold on." I took a deep breath and waited. My heart was beating so fast it was insane. I tried breathing deeply but it wasn't helping any. My heart was going crazy.

"Hello?"

"Dom?" I asked.

"Let?" I sighed in response. "How'd you get this number? Why are you calling? I thought you were pissed as hell at me."

"I am pissed as hell at you. I just thought we could talk. I pressed star sixty-nine from when _she_ called this morning." He sighed. "Can you come over?"

"I don't know." I sighed.

"Okay. Sorry I bothered you." I didn't wait for an answer. I put the phone back down on the hook and made my way back into the living room, flopping down on top of the box. I whimpered as it poked my back. I fished it out and set it on the coffee table. The phone rang. There was a phone on one of the end tables. I looked at it and stared. I reached over and picked it up. "Hello?" I curled myself up on the couch and sighed.

"I'm sorry. Do you still want me to come over?" He asked.

"Only if you want to." I hit the end button and set it on the coffee table. I knew better than to get my hopes up. He wouldn't be here. No way.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0


	7. 60 Seconds

Bima - I think Dom's a little better in this chapter.

Takerlover21 - Yay It was a good chapter. I hope this one is better though.

AllAboutAngel - Ch. 5: Just one thing… Who's to say she lost the baby? And I bet that made your jaw drop. He he. There were some things in Ch. 5 that I wasn't happy with after I posted it. But people make mistakes and I'm working them out. Ch. 6: Sexual tension… what exactly is that? I take it I write well that way? I have plans for Jason. :D

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

_Knock. Knock. Knock_. There were three knocks on the door then it stopped. The three knocks was a sign as to who it was. I knew who it was without even standing and opening the door or looking out the window. I took a deep breath and stood slowly. I slowly walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Yes?" I questioned. I stepped out a few inches to make sure he was alone. "What are you doing here, Deke? I told your brother that I'd call you back later." He nodded and pulled something out from behind his back. It was a bouquet of flowers.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady." His voice was rough. "Can I come in?" I sighed and looked at my hand, which was still on the doorknob. I could very well say no, but I could also say yes. It wasn't until my eyes caught the street that made me want to run into the house and cry. Dom, standing with flowers as well. When he saw the man at my door, he leaned against his car. I moved to the side and allowed Deke to pass me. I stepped outside the door and Dom dropped the flowers in the grass. "Where you going?"

"I'll be right back." I said softly. I started toward Dom and he crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you doing here?" He shrugged and looked at the flowers. I looked down at them as well. They weren't just any flowers, they were roses. I bent down and picked them up, sniffing them as I stood.

"You said if I wanted to. I wanted to, Letty." I nodded a little. "I wanted to apologize for earlier and for everything." His voice went sad. "I didn't know there was going to be another man here." I looked at him and he shook his head. "I should go. It was nice seeing you again, Letty. And nice meeting Casey."

"Dom." I said softly putting a hand on his forearm. He looked at me and ran a hand over the top of his head. "I want to talk. Let's talk."

"Don't you think I deserve an apology? For inviting another guy here after you invited me originally?" I raised a brow and he shook his head at me. "What? Were you two going to fuck so I can be out of your mind?" What the hell was his problem? Before it even registered in my head it had already been done. I extended my hand up to his face and slapped him, hard.

"I don't owe you shit, Dom." I said through my teeth. "If anybody owes anybody an apology it would be you. Dom, you left me for seventeen years. Don't I get an apology for that? Besides, why would I apologize for inviting somebody else over when all we're going to do is talk and it wasn't like you sounded very interested when I asked you to come over and talk."

"Letty…"

"No… I'm not finished. Dom, Deke and I are just friends. Yes, we've been more but never on a public level."

"This isn't exactly public."

"Dom!" I screamed at him angrily. "All we were going to do was talk."

"He got you flowers."

"So did you." I said holding them up. He nodded a little. "You were expecting more than just talking, though, weren't you?" He shook his head. "Why'd you buy them?"

"I was trying to find the best way to apologize."

"Apologize for what?" I questioned. He was quiet and stared down at the grass. There were a million things he could be apologizing for. I shook my head and stared at him. "Apologize for what, Dom?"

"_Everything_."

"Everything?" I questioned in the same tone.

"I'm sorry for letting you leave, letting you get arrested, not seeing you while you were in jail, not even when you got out. I'm sorry for letting you go. It was the last thing in the world I ever wanted to do." He had finally looked up. "I'm sorry I let you say no the last time I asked you to marry me. I shouldn't have given in so easily. Because, Letty, I wanted to get married. I never wanted to be with any other woman, just you." He took a deep breath and moved closer to me, looking into my eyes. "I'm only going to ask this in hopes that you still love me and you won't say no." I made a funny face and looked at the door. Deke was standing there. I smiled at him and he waved a little. "Letty, will you marry me?" My head whipped back around to look at Dom. "Please."

"What?" I questioned. He looked into my eyes and it took a minute for the question to register in my head. Whoa. No way. He asked me to marry him.

"And if you want me to get down on one knee and do the whole ring thing… I'm not against it. I have a ring even. My moms old ring." I nodded. I stepped away from Dom and turned quickly. I walked to the house shaking my head. I tried to step through the door but Deke grabbed my arm. He turned me back so I was facing him and I could see Dom start toward the house out of the corner of my eye.

"What's wrong?" Deke asked. I shook my head and he frowned. "I thought you loved this crazy fool."

"I do." I said looking up into his eyes. I leaned forward and kissed him roughly. Hopefully giving Dom a reason to give up and go home. Deke put an arm around my waist and returned the kiss. This didn't mean anything between the two of us; he knew it was helping me out. I pulled back and I smiled at him a little. He smiled back and kissed my forehead. I looked back out the door and Dom was walking back to his car. I sighed and Deke and I stepped into the house and I closed the door. I sighed and leaned against the door, frowning.

"What was that all about?" He asked quietly. "Why didn't you say yes? You love him, right?" I nodded and he kept looking at me. "Come on." He took my hand and led me to the couch. He sat down and I sat across his lap.

"He's married." He sighed and frowned at me. "He spent the night last night. His wife called this afternoon to see if he was here."

"Did you two have sex last night?" I nodded with a frown. He sighed and put an arm around my shoulders. "You okay?" I nodded again. "That's good." I looked up into his eyes and smiled a little. I leaned in close to his ear and whispered softly.

"How about one more time for old times sake." He raised an eyebrow. I moved my body so that I was now straddling his legs. I bit my lip and ran my hands down his chest, over his crotch, down his thighs and rested them on my upper thighs. He whimpered when my hands lightly slid over his crotch region. I grinned and he kissed me roughly, sliding his hands over my chest.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

Casey got out of Jason's car and walked up the sidewalk. She stopped when she saw Dom sitting on the porch swing. She squinted her eyes to make sure it was him and not some crazy guy sitting on their porch swing. It was, so she approached him. He looked at her when she sat down beside him. He looked as if he'd been crying but she had no idea why.

"Hey. What are you doing here? It's late." Jason stepped onto the first step and looked at his watch. "Is something wrong?" Dom shook his head and Casey nodded a little.

"I'm sorry, Casey."

"What for?" She asked quietly looking toward him.

"I really messed things up with your mom." He dropped his head into his hands and sobbed quietly. This caught Casey off guard when he looked up at her and there were tears in his eyes. She put a hand on his shoulder and he sighed. "I love her, more than anything and I let her slip away."

"Keep talking." Casey said softly. He nodded and looked at her feet, he felt embarrassed for letting her see him cry. "I'll listen to you as long as you need me to. I'm a good listener." Jason nodded about what Casey said and took a seat on the first step.

"I love her, I love her more than anything. She's got a boyfriend and I didn't even know. But I don't deserve her anyway. While she was in jail, I was getting married." Casey's eyes shot up to his and he broke the contact. "We're in the middle of a divorce. I've even moved into my sister's house and we're sorting out our things. I never meant for your mom to find out the way she did. I didn't even want her to know." He shook his head and looked over at Jason. "I came here tonight because she called and asked if I'd come over. I basically said no, but I came anyway. I came and I brought her flowers, roses. There was already a guy here when I got here. She kissed him." Casey exhaled and stood slowly. His eyes watched her and Jason stood from the stairs.

"She kissed who?" Casey asked. Dom pointed toward the door with his thumb and Casey looked at the door. "Um." She scratched the back of her neck and he stood up. "Was he black?" Dom made a funny face and then nodded when he realized she was serious.

"What's him being black got to do with anything?" He asked. "I hope you aren't a racist person, Casey."

"I'm not racist. My mom hung out with one black person when she was between jail terms. And if it's the same person then I'll kick his ass." Dom put a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off when the door opened. Deke stepped out, pulling the door behind him.

"Casey." He said shortly. She glared at him and shook her head. "Your mom said you went bowling, I thought you'd be out later." She shook her head again and he nodded. "Have fun?"

"Why are you here, Deke?"

"Your mom called and asked if I'd come talk to her because he didn't want to." He motioned to Dom when he said 'he'. Dom glared and stepped toward him, Jason grabbed his shoulder quickly and Dom looked at him.

"Hang on." He said to him quietly. He nodded and looked at Casey and Deke.

"Well, now that you've slept with my mother again, why don't you go ahead and leave again." She snapped rudely, almost taking a swing at him but she held herself back.

"What's your problem, Casey?"

"You are my problem, Deke."

"Why? What did I ever do to you?" He questioned in all seriousness. She shook her head and shoved him into the door.

"You slept with my mom when she was taken. When she was taken by Craig, you know, your brother. Then when he found out about you and my mom, he took it out on me." Deke made a face telling her that he didn't know. "He raped me, Deke. It was all your fault. He was trying to get back at my mom for sleeping with you." Casey shook her head and shoved him back again.

"Casey, I didn't know that."

"Well, you learn something new everyday, Deke." He sighed and stepped around her toward the steps. He stepped down the last step and the front door opened again.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

I heard arguing from outside so I got up and walked to the door. I opened it to see Casey backing Deke down the stairs, taking meanly to him. When I stepped out onto the porch and grabbed Casey by her waist and pushed her to the other side of the porch.

"Cool it, kid. Deke go home. Dom go home." Deke nodded and walked down the stairs to his car. I looked over at Dom and he shook his head. "Why not? This shouldn't be bothering you, you're the married one."

"Letty, listen." He said. I shook my head and looked at him.

"You have 60 seconds." I stated crossing my arms. He took a deep breath and I counted silently in my head. "30 seconds." I said out loud. He looked at me and I raised my brows at him, expecting him to say something.

"Let."

"20." He sighed and ran a hand over his head.

"Ah, screw it." He grabbed my elbows and pulled me close to him. My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"10."

"Letty, I love you." He leaned forward and kissed me softly. He kept his lips over mine until I counted to ten silently in my head. I pulled away from him and he looked at me, almost with a scared look. I nodded a little and looked at Casey, who was watching us carefully.

"I'm listening." I stated quietly. He smiled and nodded a little.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

And that's where I'm cutting it off. I'm really sorry this took so long. It wasn't because of my other story, I swear it wasn't. The other story actually helped me. I got a writers block right around the area where Casey and Dom talked on the porch. If it sucks, I'm sorry… I didn't know how to do that whole thing.  
Sorry if I had any readers on 'Changes and Acceptances' I had to delete it… it pissed me off. Sorry… I couldn't bring myself to write on it anymore. If I ever do write more, I'll repost the story.


	8. Truth

**Bima** – I don't know how much of Dom and Letty is going to be in this chapter. I'm trying to work on them talking but I can't get it all out. There are so many things she's hiding from him.  
**Jada91** – Yes, Deke is Craig's brother. Letty shot Craig. Guys are weird like that… some guys will sleep with any girl no matter the circumstances just to get some. I know that sounds bad but I don't know how else to explain what happened between them.  
**AllAboutAngel** - :Grins: Trust me, you aren't the only person reading this story that has jumped to conclusions. EVERYBODY has… I just haven't revealed that certain part yet. Heh. Ah… _that_ sexual tension. I get it… I think. I'll try it sometime. Lol. Eventually Dom and Letty are going to talk. Hopefully this chapter if I can get it in.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

Casey walked down the stairs quietly. Jason looked up at her from where he was seated on the couch. She had to check to make sure the kids were still asleep, and assumed they'd be asleep for the rest of the night.

"Everything okay?" He asked her quietly. She nodded.

"I'm sorry about my mom and dad." She sat down next to him and he smiled at her. "They haven't seen each other in seventeen years." He nodded and chuckled. "So, you have to forgive them."

"It's cool. I didn't even think they'd make it through the door." They both laughed and Casey shook her head a little. "At first I didn't think they even want to see each other, then he kissed her and they're hands were going crazy." Jason looked at the clock then back at Casey.

"Do you need to get home?" He shook his head and she picked up the remote. "Do you want to get home?" He shook his head and she smiled a little. "What do you want to do?"

"Wanna talk?" She nodded a little and set the remote back on the coffee table. He smiled. "Casey…" She leaned closer to him and smiled. She laid down, draping her legs over the arm of the couch and resting her head on his lap, looking straight up at him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Do you… have a boyfriend?" Casey made a funny face and her left nostril flared a little bigger than the right. He looked down and she smiled. She took the question into consideration. She hadn't actually had a boyfriend since Jack… the rest were just flings. They didn't last, once they got sex, they were gone as fast as they could pull up their pants.

"Why?" He shrugged.

"Mommy?" Lynn asked from the stairs. Jason turned and looked at him and then down at Casey, she didn't want to get up, she looked comfortable. "Jason, what are you doing here? Where's mom?" Casey put her hand up and Lynn chuckled. She finished down the stairs and walked to the front of the couch and sat on Casey's stomach and smiled at Jason.

"What are you doing up, Lynn?" Casey asked her softly. "Bad dream?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore. Can I color for a little bit?"

"How about you watch a movie with us." Casey looked up at Jason and he smiled, nodding. "Pick a movie." She walked over to the movie shelf and started going through the colorful movie cases. Lynn walked back over with a movie and Casey smiled at it. It was a children's movie, but she was willing to watch it. "You know how to put it in, right?"

"Yeah." Casey watched her as she put the disc on the tray then pushed the button and made sure it closed right. She nodded and patted her stomach again. Lynn smiled and walked back over, sitting on her mom's stomach. After about a half hour, Jason leaned into the corner of the couch and Casey looked up at him.

"You want me to get up?" He shook his head and smiled. She smiled back and looked at Lynn, who wasn't just on her stomach anymore. She was stretched out top of Casey, her head resting on her chest, half asleep but still watching the movie.

"I'm fine. Your fine."

"Well, thank you." Casey said, smiling coyly. They both laughed and turned their attention back to the movie.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

Dom squeezed my hips tighter as I sucked on his ear lobe gently. I pushed myself down and away from his ear. I folded my arms under my chin and he smiled at me. He sighed and ran his fingers through my hair.

"God, your beautiful." He said with a moan. I smiled and nodded a little. It was strange hearing a guy tell you your beautiful when you've got scars on your body and you've been in jail for so long.

"Thanks, Dom." I bit my lip and he smiled. "But we can't keep having sex, at some point in the immediate future, we need to talk." We both knew it. He nodded and kissed my forehead. I was really hoping he'd start this.

"Casey told me about your second jail term." I looked up at him and he looked down into my eyes. I traced the lines in his chest with my index finger and frowned a little. "Wanna talk about that?" No, I didn't really want to talk about it but I couldn't avoid it forever.

"What did she tell you?"

"She said you hooked up with this creep, Craig. You got pregnant with his baby and he hit you around." I nodded, because that was true. Casey was known for stretching the truth sometimes. For instance, telling her 'friends' that she's older than she really is. "Lose the baby?" I looked into his eyes and begged for him to say something else. It was a sensitive subject. "He put a gun to Casey's head and raped her so you killed him."

"I shouldn't have gone to jail." He nodded and looked at me. "He didn't hold a gun to her head. She did it willingly." His eyebrows quivered and I frowned. "She was having sex by ten, she hated me for dating Craig. She wanted to hurt me. She slept with Craig. I walked in and the first thing that went through my head was 'damn… he's going to go to jail for this.' My dad got six years… for what he did to me. I couldn't live with myself if that was all he got. That was one of the things that happened in my childhood that I never got over."

"So you got a gun and killed him?" He pushed me off his chest and I suddenly got confused. He propped himself up on his elbows and I frowned, sitting up. "You killed a guy because your daughter slept with him?"

"She was 10! And I wasn't going to kill him, Dom. I was going to scare him. It was his gun, he pointed it at me, and he pulled the trigger. He made the mistake of not killing me before dropping the damn gun." He ran his hand over the top of his head and rubbed the back of his neck. I took his hand and put it on the top of my shoulder where there was a circular scar. I pushed his hand into my shoulder and squeezed it. He pulled it away and I shook it. I got up and grabbed the sheet that covered the both of us and wrapped it around him, leaving him there, naked. He covered his crotchwith a pillow and I walked to the dresser.

"What are you doing, Letty." I reached into the first drawer and pulled out a gun. His eyes widened and he shook his head. I chuckled and examined it. "Is that loaded? You shouldn't have a loaded gun near kids." I chuckled a little and pointed it at him. "Letty."

"Nah. I didn't plan on being out of jail long anyway." His face paled and he shook his head at me. I leaned down on the foot of the bed and looked at him. "Dom, how would you like it if you walked in on your ten year old daughter riding somebody old enough to be her dad?"

"Kick his ass."

"Then why is what I did such a big fucking deal?" He sat up and leaned forward, looking at the gun quickly then back up at me.

"You killed him." I nodded and tossed the gun to him. He picked it up and stared at it. I quickly put on a pair of jeans and a tank top. "You did… didn't you?"

"Dominic, how many kids do you have?" He looked down and set the gun beside him. I looked at it for a minute before looking at him.

"One." I nodded a little, smiling. "Why?"

"I didn't kill him." I leaned against my bedroom door and he looked at me.

"But you shot him, didn't you?" I nodded. "In the head…"

"You can shoot somebody in the head and they'd still live." He nodded and walked toward me, keeping himself covered with the pillow.

"What about your baby?" I looked up into his eyes and he put his hands on my shoulders. "Did he kill your baby?"

"No. He lives with my mom. I haven't been around to seeing him yet." He nodded and smiled a little. He kissed my lips softly. "I did but my sister was there and we were fighting and I didn't want to face my mom after that." I thought about that. "You live across the street from my mom?"

"Mia and Leon and their two kids do." I chuckled a little and nodded. "They got married a few years back. Jo isn't Leon's; she's that asshole, Brian's. She told him and he totally split. She call's Leon dad because he's always been there since she was born. Then her son, Matt, they have him together."

"I bet she's a good mom." He nodded and smiled. "And I bet you're a good uncle." He nodded again. "But now, you need to be a good dad, be a good grandpa. This stuff is new to me too. It's uncanny."

"Yeah, it is." He ran a hand over his head. We were quiet for a minute.

"I'm hungry. You hungry?" He nodded a little. "Put some clothes on and meet me in the kitchen. I'll make something." He smiled and kissed me softly before I left the room. I walked down the stairs and stopped when I saw Jason, Casey and Lynn on the couch. Jason was leaning against the arm of the couch, Casey had her head on his lap and stretched out on the rest of the couch and Lynn was lying on top of Casey. They were all asleep. This looked too cute and I didn't want to wake them. I had to at least wake Jason up. It was going on midnight; his parents were probably worried sick. I walked over and leaned down on the back of the couch, tapping his shoulder gently. He jumped a little and I winced, hoping Casey wouldn't wake up.

"Ms. Ramirez?" He asked sleepily. I smiled and he gave me a funny look. "We weren't doing anything, I swear."

"I know. You can go right back to sleep if you want, do you want me to give your parents a call, so they aren't worried about you?" He shook his head. "You sure?" He nodded and I smiled. "Then go back to sleep." He nodded again and closed his eyes. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead softly. He made a grunt and I smiled.

"That's pretty young to be cheating on me with, don't you think, Letty." Dom joked from the bottom of the stairs. He walked up behind me and put his arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"They look good together, huh?" I questioned in a whisper. He looked at them for a minute and then nodded. "They're just friends."

"We used to be just friends." He said kissing my neck softly. I smiled and looked at him. We stood there for a few minutes, just looking at our daughter and our granddaughter and our daughter's best friend. It was beautiful.

"Can you believe she's ours?" I questioned looking at him over my shoulder. He smiled and looked into my eyes, then leaned forward and kissed me softly. We kissed for a few minutes, nothing heavy, just small little pecks on the lips.

"Letty?" He said pulling back when I leaned in for another kiss.

"Dom?" I asked back. He smiled and rubbed my stomach a little. My stomach was empty and that felt good actually. I smiled and he kissed me again. "Dom." I said. Why was he acting so funny now?

"Marry me, Letty." I raised an eyebrow. "For real."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"After your divorce is final…" He looked into my eyes waiting for an answer. "Okay." He let out a sigh of relief and I smiled. "I'll marry you, after your divorce is final, of course." He nodded and pulled me close to him for a passionate kiss.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too. Come on, I'm starving."

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

**Aww. Cute ending, huh?  
Guys… I gots a problem… If this whole thing is for real and I eventually tell somebody… I wont be able to update for a while. Wish the bestust for me please.  
Oh yeah… review too. :D**


	9. Pregnant

Bima – Yes, a ten year old having sex with an older, much older, man is quite disturbing. No worries, updates will still be coming. They just might take a little longer than I used to do because schools getting ready to start and I got to make my mom proud of me and get better grades. (C'mon, I got an F in art… who does that?)  
Lonnie – Thanks for the luck. Here's an update now. :D  
Takerlover21 – I know Jason and Casey would make a wonderful couple. Jason would make a good dad to Lynn because he's always been around. Mia and Leon. Not sure why I did it, but I did.  
StreetRacinChiki – Thanks for the review. Hope to hear from you again.

Bangs my head on the desk Give me a break guys… I'm getting my stories crossed and it really is hard writing three at the same time, trust me and don't try it.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

A little time lapse between the last chapter and now. Two, maybe three months, something like that.

I sat up on the counter, leaning forward over a pint of ice cream. I poked at it with my spoon and Dom stepped between my legs playfully. He looked at my ice cream then up at me.

"Is that ice cream any good?" He questioned rubbing my outer thighs gently. I nodded and offered him a spoonful. He smiled and took the ice cream off the spoon. He licked his lips and I dropped the spoon back in the container. "That's good ice cream." I nodded and smiled. I set the container on the counter and Dom moved closer to me.

"It was just chocolate." He nodded and I looked at the empty container then back at him. "But I do know one thing that tastes better than that." He smiled and looked at it.

"Better than chocolate ice cream? Come on now, what can possibly taste better…" I cut him off with a quick kiss. He smiled and looked at me. "I'm still waiting for an answer."

"You." I said quietly, biting my bottom lip. He nodded and kissed me again. "Come one. Let's go upstairs." He grinned and pulled me off the counter. I smiled and took his hand as he led me toward the living room. I stopped when I saw Casey and Jason sitting on the couch, kissing like a happy couple. I chuckled and they pulled apart. Casey looked at me and I grinned at her.

"Mom." She said quietly with a smile.

"Just friends my ass." I said looking at the two of them. Jason swallowed and I shook my head at him. I squeezed Dom's hand and motioned for the door. He smiled and nodded, looking over at Casey. "We're going to go for a walk. We'll be back."

"Take your keys. We'll probably be going to bed before you get back." I nodded and picked them up off the coffee table in front of her and showed them to her before putting them in my pocket.

"Just remember the no sex rule." Casey smiled and they both nodded.

"You too." She said with a little attitude. I rolled my eyes and took Dom's hand and led him toward the door.

"You're the sixteen year old and plus, we're leaving the house." She chuckled and shook her head looking between the two of us. I pulled Dom toward the door and he followed like a loyal dog.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

"So, you're not worried about Jason trying to have sex with Casey?" Dom asked as he sat down on a swing. I sat down on the swing next to him and smiled. "He is an older boy and you know Casey."

"Yeah, I know Casey. I don't think Jason would do anything with her. A few weeks ago he told me he was a virgin. Also that he'd never even kissed a girl before Casey."

"Would have surprised me."

"Dom, chill. They aren't going to do anything." He nodded and pushed away from the ground with his feet. I looked at him as he swung slowly passed me every few seconds. "So, I think Tony's warming up to you."

"Yeah. Cute kid." I nodded and looked across the field, sighing.

"You don't like him, do you?"

"I don't like him calling me Dom." I nodded and looked over at him. He pushed his feet into the ground and stopped himself from swinging back and forth. He looked at me at me and frowned.

"Well, sorry, but it's not like you were around for him to be yours." I said sadly, standing from the swing and walking away. Dom jumped off the swing and jogged toward me, grabbing my arm gently.

"I'm sorry, Letty." He said pulling me closer to him. "I didn't mean that. It's just that he seems so much like me." I nodded. "But he's not mine. You have no idea how much that hurts." I scoffed and shook my head.

"I have no idea? Dom, he's not yours, yes, I know. That hurts me too." He stood up form his swing and stepped up behind me. His hands gripped the chains and he leaned in close to my ear.

"I'm sorry." I nodded a little.

"It's okay, Dom. I've just been a little emotional lately. That just… I don't know. Upset me." He nodded and kissed just under my ear softly. I smiled and looked over my shoulder at him. He gave a small, innocent smile and I smiled back. "Yes, you're forgiven." He nodded and pushed on the chains a little, rocking me left to right. I chuckled and he smiled.

"I'm glad I'm forgiven." I nodded. "I talked to Mia yesterday." I sighed and looked forward. "She'd love to see you." I looked back at him and shook my head. "She'd love to see Casey and the kids. Come on."

"No, Dom. I'm really not interested in seeing your sister or any of the team for that matter." He sighed and his hands moved from the chains to my shoulders. "I don't get over things that easily."

"You forgave me. You can't forgive my sister?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I think you can." He let go of my shoulders. "She's having a party tomorrow. I said we'd be there." I sighed and looked at him as he walked around me and started across the grassy field toward the house.

I sat there for almost ten minutes before I heard footsteps and breathing behind me. I turned and sighed to see Deke. He smiled a little and waved. He walked over and sat on the swing Dom was sitting on earlier.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned without looking at him,

"I wanted to ask for your apology."

"Apology?"

"Well, my brother."

"I don't understand." I felt him looking at me so I looked over at him. "Deke?" He sighed and looked down at the ground and I sighed, looking down as well. "Deke. Explain, please."

"I didn't know Craig did what he did." I raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "I didn't know he raped Casey."

"Craig didn't rape Casey, Deke. When I walked in, Casey was on top, she looked like she was enjoying herself." He frowned but nodded. "I lost it. Your brother was the one with the gun; he was the one who fired it. Then, he dropped it. I picked it up and shot him, I thought it'd kill him. Unfortunately it didn't."

"I took advantage of you, Letty."

"No you didn't." I said quickly.

"You were mad at my brother. I shouldn't have tried anything." I sighed and looked at him. "It was all a mistake." I frowned and he noticed. "Not that I didn't enjoy myself, it was just all a mistake."

"Is that what you came here to tell me?" I questioned.

"Craig wants to see Tony."

"No!" I said quickly a little louder than I meant to. He looked at me and sighed. "No." I repeated in a softer tone.

"Why not?" I shook my head.

"I don't want Craig in my life again. I don't want Craig in Tony's life." He nodded and looked down. "You have to understand that."

"I do. I knew you'd say that and I told him that. He wanted me to ask anyway. He said if you said no, he'd try you for custody." I rolled my eyes and looked over at Deke. "I said I'd help."

"What?" I questioned quietly. "Deke, you can't do that."

"Yes, I can. And I will if you don't let my brother see his son." I shook my head and looked at him. "So, are you going to let him see his son?" I shook my head again and stood up from the swing.

"It's not his son to try and get custody for." He stood up and stepped toward me. "We only had sex a few times and then it was… wasn't really sex. I mean it was just him getting off, it had nothing to do with me."

"Whose kid?" I shrugged and looked at him. "Oh, come on, you know who's kid he is. You'd have to. He's your kid."

"Right. He's mine." I started across the same field that Dom walked across earlier.

"Letty. Who's his dad?" I ignored him and kept walking. He followed behind me. "Letty!" He said grabbing my arm roughly, turning him toward me.

"He's yours." He stepped away from me, shaking his head. "Just the reaction I thought I'd get. Just wait till I tell Craig. He'd love to hear that. If you try to take him away from me, I'll tell him. So I suggest you'd just leave me alone."

"Fuck you, Letty."

"Already been there and done that."

"He's not mine."

"Want a test done?" I challenged. He shook his head.

"I don't want anything to do with him."

"I already knew that. So, since you don't. I don't expect to see you around here ever again." He nodded and turned away. I sighed and started walking back toward my house.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

By the time I got home my eyes were filled with tears. Dom was waiting for me on the porch and he looked upset. I walked slowly to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head and searched my pockets for my keys. They were in my left jean pocket. I pulled them out and stuck the key in the door then looked at Dom.

"Nothing." I said turning the key and pushing the door open. He followed me and pushed the door closed behind him. "Bad night, Dom. I want to go to bed." I said starting up the stairs. He slowly followed me. I walked into my room and Dom walked in, closing the door. I pulled off my shirt and flopped down on my bed. He sighed and sat on the edge, rubbing the back of my leg.

"Letty, what's wrong?" He asked quietly. I propped my head up on my arms, which I crossed in front of me on my pillow. "Babe?"

"I ran into Deke at the park."

"Oh." He stopped rubbing the back of my leg and I sat up with my legs crossed. He put a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "Did he touch you?"

"No. I just told him something he won't be coming around and bothering us anymore." He nodded and kissed my cheek softly. "Did I tell you that I went to the doctors last week?"

"No. You aren't sick, are you?" I shook my head and he smiled. "Is everything okay?" I nodded and he smiled more. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Something." He corrected me. Otherwise you wouldn't have said anything to me about it. I nodded, that was right. "So, what's up?"

"I haven't had a period since I got out." I sighed and looked up into his eyes. His eyebrows went up and his jaw dropped a little.

"Um." He said closing his jaw quickly. "What's that mean?" He shrugged and lean in to kiss him softly. He smiled when I did so I did it again.

"Dom, I'm pregnant."

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

**Sweet. Lol. Sorry for the delay. I've been spending a lot of time on my website. Check it out if you'd like. **


	10. The Sleepover and the Wheelchair

**Bima** – Sorry about the bomb dropping. I told myself I wouldn't wait a week until I write the next chapter like I did for the last. (I sat there, literally, for five minutes trying to figure out how you know I got an F in art. Lol. The first two quarters I did nothing, I did everything the third, still got an F so the last quarter I figured I couldn't pass the class with three F's so I gave up.)  
**Takerlover21** – Sorry for the confusion. Craig and Casey got it on. He didn't rape her. She probably lied because she had been lying to herself about it for so long. I'm not sure. (Maybe she was trying to make her mom sound like a hero when she explained the story to Dom. Make sense?) I loved my cliffhanger.  
**Jada91** – Yes, it could be Deke's or Dom's. I'm not sure who the dad is yet. Maybe I'll ask on here and see what people say. I mean I'd rather it be Dom's but then there could be some serious drama if it were Deke's.  
**Lonnie** – I'm sorry you're confused. Letty didn't kill Craig. Tony would be Letty's son. (The one she was pregnant with when she got put in the hospital by that ass hold Craig.) He's not dead and neither was that baby.  
**StreetRacinChiki** – Odd twist? Yeah, that's me. Glad you like it though.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

Dom stared at me for almost five minutes before saying anything. It kind of freaked me out. What if he didn't take this so well as I was planning he would? What if he reacted the same way Craig did when I told him I was pregnant. When I told Craig I was pregnant, he smacked me and called me a whore, then left. He came back a few hours later, drunk off his ass.

"What?" Dom asked snapping me into reality. I looked over at him and smiled a little.

"I'm pregnant." I said quietly. I wasn't sure how he'd react. He just nodded, was that a good sign? "Dom." He looked up at me with a straight face. "You're going to leave, aren't you?"

"I just… is it mine?" Wow. That was a question I didn't expect from him. It was actually a question I had yet to consider myself. I looked at him and swallowed hard. I didn't know.

"I. I don't know." I looked down and sighed. He nodded and moved off the bed. "Where are you going?" He stopped in the door and looked at me. "Do you want to take this?" I asked holding up my hand, showing him the ring he got me less than two weeks ago. He shook his head and I dropped my hand and watched him walk away. I sighed and shook my head, lying on my back.

My mind started to fill with questions. What if it was Deke's baby? How would Dom react to that? Shit, what if it was Dom's? Would he still have reacted the way he did? I sighed and closed my eyes and thought about it. I rolled over onto my side and sat up on the edge of my bed. I looked at the clock, eleven o'clock. I rubbed the back of my neck and yawned. I was tired but I didn't want to sleep. I stood up and looked around for a clean shirt to put on. I pulled on a baggy shirt that was old and wrinkled.

"Your home." Two words that caused me to go flying into the air. I turned toward the door and glared. "Sorry."

"Shit, Casey, I thought you were asleep."

"I was. Dad woke me up to say bye. He had to go to Jade's." I started to play with the bottom of my shirt and looked up at her for a second when she mentioned the name.

"Why'd he go there?"

"Didn't say." I nodded and looked at her, stepping closer. "You going somewhere?" I nodded again and she looked around the room. "Can I come?" I shook my head quickly and she nodded a little.

"I'm just going to walk around the block. I can't stay here."

"Is something wrong?" I looked at her and shook my head. "Why'd dad leave?" I shrugged and tried to step passed her but she stuck out her arm and stopped me. "You're lying."

"I'm pregnant." I said with a smile. She nodded and chuckled a little.

"Really. I came here to tell you the same thing." I lost the smile and she chuckled louder. "I'm kidding."

"Damn, Casey, that's not funny." She laughed and nodded. "It's not. I should put you on birth control." She shook her head and smiled a little.

"I'm not having sex." I nodded and smiled a little. "Jason's never had sex and he's made it clear he doesn't want to any time soon and I understand him on that. I'm not going to force him to have sex with me. I feel like that with him, I don't need to wow him with sex." I chuckled a little.

"Sorry. I'm going to go for a walk. You should get some sleep." She nodded and dropped her arm.

"Yeah."

"Your Aunt Mia is having a thing tomorrow and your dad said we'd go. Interested?" She smiled and nodded. "Good." We were both quiet. "Go to bed. I'll be back in a few." She nodded again and turned toward her room. I started down the steps when her door closed. I opened the front door and pulled it closed behind me after I stepped out. I didn't know where I was going, I didn't care right now.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0  
**(Nobody's POV)**

Casey jumped when she felt somebody shaking her roughly. She grumbled and rolled onto her side. The shaking didn't stop so she sat up and glared evilly at the person who was shaking her.

"What?" She asked before registering who it was. She blinked a few times and realized it was Dom. "Oh, hey, what are you doing here? How long have you been here?"

"Twenty minutes. Where's your mom?" She rolled over to face him and rubbed her eyes, looking at the clock.

"It's six in the morning and you woke me up." She rolled back over and closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep. "Go away. Let me sleep." He grunted and started to shake her again. "Go away." She whimpered.

"Casey. Where's your mom?"

"She's probably in bed."

"No, I already checked."

"Ask Jason."

"I did. He said she never came home last night. Then he said you talked to her before she left." Casey sat up and looked at him.

"She didn't come home last night?" She asked in a confused tone. Dom nodded his head and she frowned. She suddenly felt concerned for her mom. "Mom?" She asked getting out of her bed and walking out of the room. Dom followed as she walked into her mom's room and looked around. "Mom?"

"She's not here, Casey. Where did she say she was going?"

"She just said she was going for a walk around the block. She said she'd be back in a little bit." Her bottom lip quivered and Dom looked at her. Casey sat down on her mom's bed and looked around.

"I have an idea." Casey looked up at him and she frowned. Casey took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. Dom sat down next to her and looked at her. "Why did you lie?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you tell me that Craig raped you?" She winced and looked down. "That's not something to lie about. I considered killing him, honestly. Your mom told me she shot him because you two were having sex. Is that true, that you lied?" She sighed and looked over at him.

"I didn't want you to hate me or my mom for what we've done in the past." He nodded a little and sighed. "Maybe if I told you that he was raping me when my mom walked in then it would have made her sound like a better person then just shooting some random guy. I was ten; I didn't know what I was doing. It hurt."

"I'm assuming he was your first?" Casey nodded.

"I don't really feel comfortable talking to you about this." He nodded again and frowned. "I don't even feel comfortable talking about this with my mom or with Jason. I've had a lot of crazy things happen in my life and none of them are glamorous."

"Now, that, I understand." She nodded sadly. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I'm not a mean guy; I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. I'm not Craig." She swallowed and looked at him.

"Yeah, he was my first. That time was my first. He said he would be gentle and he wasn't." She hadn't told anybody this information; she wanted to keep it to herself, until now. "It hurt so bad when he first put it in me, I cried so hard. He told me to stop crying, but I couldn't."

"You didn't tell him to stop, did you?" She shook her head. "If you did, do you think he would have stopped?" She shook her head again.

"He seemed pretty dead set on what he wanted from me." Dom nodded and looked over at Casey. He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. "What was that for?" He shrugged and did it again. She chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry for everything bad that's happened to you and your mom."

"None of that was your fault."

"Yeah, it was. Her first jail sentence was all my fault." She made a funny face and looked at him. "Business that went sour. She'd probably kick my ass for telling you about it so I won't go into details."

"You can't tell me what happened?"

"We hijacked some semi trucks." Casey chuckled shaking her head.

"Guess you can't tell me." Dom knew she wouldn't believe the truth, even if he told her. He nodded and smiled a little.

"I'm going to go look for your mom."

"You want me to come?" He shook his head and she nodded.

"No, stay here. If she comes home or she calls, call me." He walked over and pulled a piece of paper out of a notebook that was sitting on the dresser. He scribbled down a number and walked over to Casey, handing it to her. "Call." She nodded and put the paper in her pocket. He started toward the door but Casey stopped him by whispering something. He had to stop to listen.

"Dad." He looked at her. "Find mom." He nodded.

"I will." She smiled and he nodded.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0  
**(Letty's POV)**

I sat up and looked around the room. It was dark but not really quiet. I heard a noise from the kitchen and got looked at the door. I had fallen asleep on the couch and had been covered with a blanket. I didn't feel like getting up but I had to when I heard the same noise from the kitchen again. I got up and slowly walked to the kitchen. I leaned in the door and looked around. A man in a wheelchair was trying to put away dishes on the top shelf of a cabinet. He grunted stretching as far as he could and still not being able to reach it.

"Hey." I said walking toward him. "Let me help you." I took the dishes and stretched to put the dishes away. He looked at me and sighed. I stepped away from him and he glared at me. "I thought you could use the help."

"I was fine." He snapped. I nodded and put my hands in my back pockets and sighed a little. "Why are you here?" I shrugged a little. "To grovel?"

"I'm not groveling."

"Well, I'm assuming you want forgiveness." I felt my jaw clench but he was right. That's what I wanted. "You slept with my brother, how could I forgive that, huh Letty?"

"Yeah, well, you slept with my daughter. _You_ shot _me._ Ever heard of karma?" I questioned loudly. He sighed and looked down at his lap. I ran the tip of my tongue over the back of my front teeth. I didn't know what to say. "I'll leave." I said sighing and turning toward the door.

"Wait." I stopped but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry for sleeping with Casey. I don't know why I did it." I turned and looked at him, leaning against the door crossing my arms over my chest.

"Were you mad at me?"

"Huh?"

"Were you mad at me, is that why you slept with Casey?" He shook his head. I nodded a little and sighed. "There's something I should tell you." He wheeled his way over to me and I looked down at him.

"What is it?"

"Anthony."

"What about him?"

"He's not your kid." He wheeled himself back a little and looked at me. I took a deep breath. I felt like a little kid when I talked to him even though he was only a few years older. Maybe it was the height difference.

"I knew that. Deke told me." I nodded and took a deep breath. I heard a knocking on the front door and I was probably the most mobile that was awake so I turned to answer it. "I'll get it." He said wheeling his way through the door behind me. I sighed and let him pass me. "It is my house."

"Yeah." He got to the door and turned the knob then using one hand wheeled back pulling the door open. I sat down on the couch and squeezed a pillow.

"Is there a Letty Ramirez here?"

"Who are you?"

"Dominic Toretto. Letty's my fiancé." He nodded and I looked over the back of the couch.

"She's here." Dom nodded down at him and I sighed.

"Where?" He questioned. He looked around and I poked my head up higher.

"Letty?"

"Right here." I said waving an arm in the air. He nodded and looked over at Dom. "I'm right here." He nodded and looked around the room from the outside. "Do you need anything else?" I asked toward the wheelchair guy.

"No, I'm cool. If I need anything I'll call Deke's cell and he'll be down in no time." I nodded and smiled a little. I got up off the couch and walked around to the door. I looked at Dom and he knew who the guy was. He shook his head and turned to walk down the sidewalk.

"Dom!" I yelled after him. "Shit, he knows who you are. He's pissed at me for being here. Damn. DOM!" He didn't turn. I shook my head and frowned.

"It's okay, Let."

"No, Craig, it's not okay." He must have been able to see the hurt in my eyes because the next thing I know, he's out the door and making his way down the sidewalk after Dom.

"Dude!" Craig yelled after him. I heard footsteps on the steps behind me; I turned quickly and looked to see Deke.

"Damn." He said sitting about halfway down so our eyes were level. "You know my brother loved you. He never meant to hurt you."

"But he did." He nodded and looked at his hands.

"I'm sorry about last night."

"Me too."

"No, not the park. After that, what I said to you. I didn't have the right."

"You reacted the same way your brother did when I told him I was pregnant." He frowned and shook his head.

"And I'm very sorry. I got to thinking about it after you fell asleep. What if I were you, what if I was the one that was pregnant and I didn't have the father around? How would I feel?"

"I told you I didn't know if you were the father or not. It could be Dom. I won't know until the baby's born I get a test done."

"Letty, I have a kid and I didn't even know until last night. I want to be in his life. Would you let me?" I looked at him and shrugged. "I mean, I wouldn't expect you to but it'd be nice."

"I'll think about it." I looked out the door and Dom and Craig were talking. Dom looked like his head was going to pop off, although I knew it wouldn't. I knew Dom couldn't bring himself to hit a crippled person, no matter how much they pissed him off. "I should get out there before they rip each others heads off."

"Yeah." He stood up and I started toward the door. Deke stood quickly and grabbed my wrist. I turned and looked at him. He put a hand on my hip and pulled me closer to him. He pressed a soft kiss to my lips and I couldn't help but smile and lick my lips when he pulled away. "I love you." _WHAT? _I tried not to show the shock in my eyes as I slowly backed away.

"Yeah." I said nodding. I turned and ran right into Dom's chest. "Hey baby." I said with a smile. I wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't. Dom moved aside and Craig wheeled himself into the house. "Let's go home."

"Yeah." He said taking my hand in his. I turned and waved bye to Deke and Craig and Dom pulled me by my hand down the sidewalk. Dom slowed as soon as we walked around the corner. "Tell me something, Letty."

"Huh?" I asked looking up at him.

"Tell me that kiss you and Deke shared meant nothing to you."

"What?" Shit, he saw that? That means he heard what he said too. I took a deep breath and stopped, looking at his back.

"Honestly?" He stopped and looked at me. "It meant something to him."

"What about you?" I shook my head and he smiled.

"Tony's his kid." He stepped toward me and put his hands on my shoulder. "I told him last night when I saw him at the park." Dom nodded. "He said he didn't want anything to do with him. Then just a few minutes ago he said he wanted to be in his life." My eyes went up to meet his. "I need to know how you feel about that?"

"Why?"

"Because we're going to get married. Tony loves you and he doesn't even know his dad." I sighed and looked down for a few seconds. "Do you want Deke around?" He shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"If this baby isn't mine, I'm not staying around." With that he turned and started back toward my house. I clenched my jaw and swallowed hard.

"Shit."

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

**This was the longest chapter I've written for this story. I'm so proud.  
Okay. Here's a poll. Who do you want the baby's dad to be? Dom or Deke. That's in your hands. And then I'll need to know what you guys think the sex of the baby should be. Boy or girl. So…  
1.) Who should be the father of Letty's baby? A.) Deke B.) Dom  
2.) What should be the sex of Letty's baby? A.) Female B.) Male  
You'll most likely have a few chapters to get back to me on that but please, ASAP. THANKS.**


	11. The Return

**Takerlover21** – Yeah, I loved the chat Casey & Letty had. I tried to make it a little funny. I think I am going to go with Dom as the dad. Seems everybody wants him to be the dad. I'll find a twist to throw in. :evil grin:  
**Jada91** – Yeah, Letty's going to have to put Casey on birth control. She needs it! You'd think that having Lynn would be enough birth control to stop JJ from being born. Hmm.  
**StreetRacinChiki** – Yeah, I think I'll go with Dom being the father. That name is so cute. It just goes together so well.  
**Angel-Chickie **– Yeah, I do believe that the father will be Dom's. That's what everybody wants. Thanks for the input.  
**SpecialButNotEd** – Thanks for the input. I think now it is safe to say that the baby will be Dom's kid.  
**Bima** – OMG! Your review made me laugh. Not being able to chose between Deke and Dom. Haha. It was like your head was arguing with itself. It was great.  
**Mrs Hahn** – I feel special. Delaying the gym for my story. :grin: Thanks for the review, hun.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

I watched as Dom walked up the street without me. I wrapped my arms around my waist and frowned, biting my bottom lip. Should I go home, or should I go somewhere else? Would I never hear the end of it? I sighed and put one foot before the other, walking toward my house.

Suddenly I felt a rush of anger build inside of me. I wondered where it came from but then I remembered that Dom said he'd leave if the baby wasn't his. What could that possibly mean for us? I crossed my arms and headed home.

I reached the driveway just as he walked in the front door. Casey was standing there, holding the door open. I sighed and walked up the driveway to the front door. She looked at me as I walked through the door.

"Hey mom. What's up?" She asked. I shook my head and sighed as I heard my bedroom door slam shut. "Something wrong?"

"No, Casey, everything is fucking fine." I said quietly walking into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. Casey walked into the kitchen and watched me as I opened the drink and took a long drink.

"Mom?" She asked quietly, as if she were afraid of asking. I pulled out a chair from the table roughly and sat down in it. She walked slowly to the table and looked at me. "Mom."

"What?" I asked staring at the top of my bottle.

"Give." She said reaching for the bottle. I took one last drink and handed the empty bottle to her. She took the bottle and walked to the trashcan, dropping it inside. "You know you aren't supposed to drink. It's not healthy for the baby, you know." I nodded and she sat down in the chair beside me. "Did something happen?"

"No." I lied.

"And you're lying." I looked at her and hiccupped. "Mom, just tell me."

"I stayed the night somewhere and your dad over reacted." I shook my head and looked up at her. I put my head back and shook it again and looked back up at her again. "That beer just hit me." She chuckled.

"So, where'd you stay the night?"

"Deke and Craig's."

"You didn't." She said not believing it. I raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I did. Your dad must have been going door to door looking for me. I'm actually surprised that Dom didn't kick Craig's ass." Casey looked at me with a scowl. "I had to tell Deke I was pregnant, he needed to know. It could just as well be his as well as your dads. We argued and I crashed on the couch. I swear, nothing happened, Casey." She looked at me, not believing it. "Casey."

"Craig shot you, you shot him and you stayed the night at his house last night?" I nodded a little. "Mom! You can't be there, it's not right. Isn't it, like, against the law or something?"

"No." I said dragging out the ending. "Why would that be against the law?" She shrugged her shoulders and I chuckled, shaking my head. "Uh. Okay. All we did was talk. And I helped him put away the dishes." She chuckled and I smiled a little. "He apologized, not that I forgave him."

"Why did you go over there anyway?"

"I told you I had to tell Deke that I was pregnant. He needed to know. It wouldn't have been fair if he didn't know. And honestly, I'm glad I told him." She looked at me, questioning 'why?' with her eyes. "Your dad said that he wouldn't be around if the baby wasn't his."

"Oh." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "He said that?" I nodded and she sighed with a frown. There were footsteps on the steps in the living room and we both looking toward the door as Dom walked through. I looked over at Casey and she nodded a little, standing up. She walked passed Dom, giving him a small smile, and walking into the other room. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"Put that back." I said scratching my temple and looking over to him. He sighed and I heard the clink of the bottles meeting each other. "It's not even noon, it's too early for beer."

"Are you pissed off at me?"

"Yes." I said rubbing at my eyes. I wasn't tired but my eyes felt itchy for some reason. Was it because I was holding back to tears? "How would you feel if you were me?"

"How would you feel if you were me?" He questioned back. "I came here this morning and you weren't here. Not to mention that the kid was worried. I go door to door for two blocks to find you at an ex's house. The ex that happened to put you in jail." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well Casey told me you went to see Jade. Why'd you go there? Oh yeah, Dom, the ex that put me in jail. Don't you fit that description as well?" I asked standing up and stepping toward him. I leaned against the counter next to him.

"What are you saying, Letty?" He questioned pushing me into the counter, boxing me in with his arms.

"Tell me why you were at Jade's and I'll tell you why I was where I was." I leaned back, arching my back over the counter. "Seems fair, right?"

"She needed somebody to talk to."

"You couldn't have used the phone?" I asked quickly. He moved one of his arms and ran a hand over the top of his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well?" I asked quietly.

"She wanted to talk to me, Let, okay?" I nodded. "Your turn."

"I went for a walk after you left. Couldn't stay here and stay sane. So, I walked around the block and I stopped there. I had to tell Deke that I was pregnant. It just so happens that Craig was there. Deke and I got into an argument and I didn't feel like walking home in the dark. I crashed on the couch. When I woke up, Craig was up and all we did was talk."

"Yeah. That's what he told me." I nodded and bit my lip. His eyes were wandering around the room with no destination. "He seemed pretty nice."

"Dom?" His eyes wouldn't meet mine. He was hiding something. "Dominic." His eyes finally met mine, but they weren't normal. "Dom, what's wrong? You aren't still mad at me for this are you?"

"No." He said shaking his head. He sighed and I put a finger under his chin, forcing his eyes back into mine again. "I slept with Jade last night." My eyes searched the entire kitchen before that registered in my head.

"What?" I questioned putting my hands on his chest.

"I slept with Jade last night." I pushed on his chest roughly and glared at him. "Letty." I shook my head and chuckled to myself halfheartedly. "Please, let me explain." I shook my head again and shoved him as he stepped closer.

"Get out of my house, Dom." He opened his mouth to speak. I shook my head and looked at my hand. I twisted the ring off of my finger and held it in my fist. "And you can take this with you." He took it and looked at it, running his fingers over it.

"Letty."

"Just." I couldn't even finish my sentence. "Leave." He nodded and walked to the back door. He took one last look at me before opening it and walking out, closing it softly behind him. I took a deep breath and shook my head. Casey walked into the kitchen and looked at me. I shook my head again and walked passed her, through the living room and up the stairs to my room. The bed closed as my face met my fluffy pillow.

"Grandma?" Lynn asked from the other side of the door. I wiped my eyes quickly and sat up, looking at the door. "Are you okay?" Of course I wasn't okay, kid, I was hurt and upset.

"Yeah. Lynn, I'm fine."

"Can I come in?" She asked. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, come in." The door opened and she walked in, closing the door behind her. "What's up, baby?" I asked quietly. She walked over and sat on my bed next to me. I crossed my legs in front of me and she smiled up at me.

"I wanted to ask you a question." She sounded sophisticated when she spoke. I chuckled because I knew she was trying to show me that it was a serious question and not a childish question. I nodded and she smiled a little. "Do you know who my dad is? I asked mom but she just starts crying so I don't ask anymore."

"Oh. Well, I'm not sure I'm allowed to talk to you about it. If I knew I could, I would talk to you about it. I've never met your father but the way your mom described him he sounds like a good man."

"Oh. Okay."

"Is that all you wanted?"

"Yeah." She said nodding his head. "I'm going to go watch cartoons." I nodded and smiled as she got off my bed and walked to the door. She stopped and turned back toward me. "Thanks grandma." I nodded and smiled. She opened the door and Casey was standing there. "Hey mom." Lynn said looking up at her mom.

"Are you going to watch cartoons?" Lynn nodded and smiled. "Can you keep an eye on your brother for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, sure." She smiled and nodded. Casey watched as Lynn walked down the stairs slowly then turned her attention back toward me.

"Can I come in?" She asked. I sighed and nodded with a forced smile. She walked in, closing the door behind her. She slowly walked over and sat next to me. "I didn't believe it, but I heard it. Sadly."

"Yeah, well, that's your dad for you." She frowned. "I think you expected too much from him and he let you down. I can't help that, hun." She nodded.

"I'm here if you need a shoulder to cry on."

"Ditto." She leaned in toward me and wrapped her arms around me slowly. "Damn you, don't make me cry." She chuckled and put her head on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and put my arms around her.

"So, what are the plans for the day?" I chuckled.

"Thanks." She nodded. "Um. Nothing. Why?"

"I thought you had something at my aunts house?"

"Uh crap." I looked around the room. "Do you want to go? Food." She nodded and smiled.

"Sure." I smiled and nodded a little. "I'm all for food." I chuckled and she smiled bigger.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

"Casey!" Jason shouted from the bottom of the stairs. I walked in from the living room and looked at him. "Why isn't she ready?" He whined. I chuckled and walked over to him.

"Have you seen her in the morning?" He looked at me and nodded. I stepped up behind him and smiled a little. "She needs time to get pretty." He chuckled and Casey appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I heard that." I rolled my eyes.

"He's right, we got to get out of here." She walked down the stairs and Jason pulled her into his arms. "Ready?" She nodded and I smiled. "Then grab the little ones and let's go. I'm hungry." They both chuckled and we all looked at Lynn who poked her head over the back of the couch.

"Ready?" Casey asked Lynn. She nodded and smiled. Casey pulled away from Jason's arms and walked over to the playpen in the corner, which held a sleeping JJ. She cradled him in her arms and almost immediately Jason was by her side, ready to take him if she needed. She did.

Absentmindedly I thought that Jason would be a good father. I had no idea where the thought came from. I smiled and leaned against the front door. I reached for the doorknob and pulled the door open. Lynn jumped off the couch and took off for the stairs.

"TONY!" She yelled. "Come on!" I chuckled and looked at Jason.

"How's the car situation going to work?" I asked looking at Jason because he was the only other person in the room that drove. "Five people and a car seat won't work in my car."

"Well, JJ's car seat is in my car so I'll take him and Case. You can take Tony and Lynn." He smiled and I nodded. "Work?"

"Yes. That works." He smiled and nodded.

"Mom?" Tony asked from the stairs. I looked over at him and he smiled a little. "Are we leaving yet?" I nodded and he finished down the stairs with Lynn behind him.

"You two are lucky. You get to ride with me." I said pointing to Lynn and Tony. "But your both back seating it."

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

"Well, I'm glad you decided to come, Letty." Leon said nudging me in the ribs with his elbow. I looked at him over my cup and nodded a little. "So, who were the kids you came with?"

"Huh?" I asked. He motioned in the direction of Casey and Jason who were making out at a picnic table where the kids were eating. "Well, that girl is Casey. She's my daughter. And the boy she's making out with is Jason, her boyfriend. The boy sitting across from them is Anthony, call him Tony, he's my son. Then Lynn is next to him. Lynn just happens to be JJ's sister, JJ being the baby."

"JJ and Lynn are your kids?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"No, my grandkids." Just when I thought his eyebrows couldn't get higher, they did. Amazing. I chuckled a little and Mia walked over, dropping down on Leon's lap. "Hey Mia."

"I'm glad you came, Letty. You seen Dom?" I shook my head and she nodded, raising a beer bottle to her lips. "He said he'd come with you. He said you two were engaged. Can I see your ring?"

"Mia, baby, I think you should take it easy on the beer." Leon said reaching for the bottle. She moved it away from his hand and took another drink. I chuckled and looked at Mia.

"We broke up, Mia." She nodded and frowned. "He slept with his ex wife." Her jaw dropped and I chuckled, nodding a little. "Plus I'm pregnant and unsure of who the father is. He said if it wasn't his, he's leaving." Seriously. So this was for the best, right?

"Who's that?" Mia asked pointing to the opposite side of the yard. I looked and Casey was talking to some guy who looked a bit older than her. I looked back at Mia and shrugged my shoulders. "Oh."

"Never seen him before." I looked over to where Casey and Jason were making out and Jason was sitting there, watching them carefully. I made a funny face when I caught him taking a drink of beer. "I'll be back." I stood and walked over to Jason slowly. He stood a little when I reached him. He sat back down at the same time I did. Jason was always polite.

"What's up, Ms. Ramirez."

"Call me Letty. Or you can call me mom." He sighed and looked across the yard. I looked quickly and the guy was kissing Casey. I looked back at Jason and he was shaking his head, taking another drink of the beer he had in his hand. I reached for the beer and took it from his grasp. "You're too young to drink."

"I know. I'm sorry." I nodded a little and he looked at me. I set the beer down and looked back over at Casey.

"Who is that over there with Casey? He looks a little familiar but I've never met him." I looked back at him and he stood so I stood too. "Jason, who is he? This is seriously bothering you." He nodded and I pushed him so he was sitting back down.

"Oh, don't you know? That's Lynn's dad."

"Huh? I thought he left her? Why the hell would she be kissing him?" He shrugged and I looked over at him.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

**That's where I'm ending this chapter. Sorry guys. Saving the drama for the next chapter. Heh. I'm SHOCKED at all the feedback I got on my last chapter. So happy.  
I know probably most of the people who read this story are probably young but I just saw this commercial and I liked the song that was playing. It's a commercial for a Subaru B9 Tribeca. I know the name of the song is called "Dust in the Wind" but I want to know whom it's by. I want to download it. Lol. I like it. If anybody can help, I'd be forever grateful.**


	12. Let’s Get Married

**Takerlover21** – Me? Mean? Thanks. XD. I can't believe Dom cheated on Letty either. That bastard::looks around: Wait. I wrote that. I don't know where it came from. It just poured out of my damn fingers. Plus it was like between five and six in the morning. (I stayed up all night to write that chapter but I liked the way it came out.)  
**Dieselrodriguez** – Yes, damn, Dom's a bastard for sleeping with his ex wife. Screw him. Oh, yeah, they'll talk about it. (I'm too big of a Dom and Letty fan for it to end like that.) I think this will end up being a happy ending. Shh, you don't know that.  
**StreetRacinChiki** – Yes, I love drama. I guess my story makes up for the lack of drama I desire in my life. Wait! I take that back. I'd rather not have drama in my life. I like it just the way it is.  
**Bima** – Lol. No, I don't believe you missed anybody who needs a smack or a kick. Great review. :D  
**Jada91** – OMG. Thank you so much. If nobody had told me that, I never would have known. –hug-

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

Dom surveyed the yard looking for somebody he knew. It was his sister's party but he couldn't even spot her. He spotted Casey and approached her slowly and carefully. Once she noticed he was coming over, she rolled her eyes, nodded to the boy she was talking to, and started across the yard to Jason.

"Casey!" Dom yelled after her. She didn't stop, just continued until she found herself in Jason's lap with a protective arm around her waist. "Shit." He sighed. The boy looked at him so he looked back at him. "Can I help you?"

"Do you know Casey?" He asked. Dom nodded. Of course he did, she was his daughter. "Do you _know_ her?" He asked thrusting his hips just a little. Dom raised an eyebrow and shook his head slowly. "I do. And holy shit is she good." Dom's eyebrow rose higher ad he patted him on the shouter. "Of course it's been a few years but it looks like I'm going to _know_ her all over again tonight." He held up a set of keys and jingled them. "I'm Jack Robinson."

"Dominic Toretto." Dom's voice was much deeper than Jack's, much more aggressive sounding. "Casey's sixteen, your, what? Twenty five?"

"Almost. So, your telling me you haven't hit that?" Dom shook his head slowly again. "I thought every man in this city had. She gets around." Dom wondered if he should beat this boy's ass now or later. "Here, maybe you need these more." He said putting the keys into Dom's hand.

"Thanks, kid. I think I'll hold onto these." Jack nodded and patted his shoulder again.

"It's the place down the street. I figured she'd be all over me after so I'd have to take her somewhere close."

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

I looked up from Tony and Lynn to see Dom talking to the boy, Jack, that Casey was talking to about ten minute ago.

"Mom?" Casey asked from Jason's lap. I tore my eyes from Dom and looked over at her. "What's dad doing here and why's he talking to him?" Casey said nodding to Jack. I shrugged and stood up.

"I'll go ask for ya, hun." She nodded as I started over to him. When I got there, Dom was standing in front of Jack, looking as if he was about to kill him. Wonder why. "Dom, baby?" I asked in a sweet voice, only so he wouldn't pummel this poor boy. Dom turned slowly and looked at me. "Casey wants to know what your doing here and why your talking to the scum of the earth."

"Excuse me?" Jack asked me quickly.

"You heard me, scum of the earth. You're trying to have sex with Casey."

"So? I like her pussy." I looked over at Dom and his face turned another shade of red. I grabbed his arm quickly and looked at Jack. "If you were a guy, you'd love it too. She's so tight."

"Hmm." I said quietly. I released Dom's arm and smacked the boy as hard as I could. "Boy, you better watch what you say about her right now." He looked at me and glared. "You are officially on my shit list."

"Oo. I'm scared." I nodded. He should be. I felt a hand around my arm and I looked to my left to see Casey. She was holding both of our arms and trying to pull us away. "Casey, you know this bitch?" Jack asked pointing to me. Casey turned to him then looked at me. She loosened the grip on my arm and I looked at her then over to Jack quickly.

"She looks like the bitch that's about to kick your ass." She said loudly. He gave a confused look. "She's my mom." His eyes went wide and she motioned to Dom. "He's my dad."

"Your mom? Your, your dad?" Casey nodded and looked at the two of us, we were both ready to beat this boys ass.

"I think you two should go talk." Casey said pulling us away from Jack and pushing us toward the front yard. "Go, talk." Casey said pushing us some more. Dom and I looked at each other then walked toward the front. Casey looked at Jack and shook her head. "What the fuck did you say to them?"

"I just said that you had good pussy and, fuck, they hate me." Casey nodded then shook her head and went back over to Jason. She flopped down into his lap and he put his hands on her hips gently.

"What was that all about?" He asked in her ear. She shook her head and he nodded a little. "Your mom and dad went around front. Don't you think you should check on them?" She shook her head.

"Not right now. They need to talk." Jason nodded and leaned against the table and looked at Casey with soft eyes. "What?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you later." She nodded and kissed him softly.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the wall over the porch. Dom looked at me carefully. I sucked in my bottom lip and looked at him. He sat down on the porch swing and rocked it slowly.

"I was getting ready to beat that boys ass." I chuckled and looked at him, rolling my eyes. "He's such an ass."

"Good thing you didn't come when she was all over him." I said smartly. I slowly walked over and sat beside him, looking at him. "I want to know why. Why'd you do it?" He looked at me with confusion and my eyebrow automatically arched.

"Oh." I nodded and he looked down at his lap. "I was just upset that the baby might not be mine." He looked back up into my eyes. "I lied."

"You lied?" I questioned. He nodded. "What do you mean you lied? Boy, you better be kidding."

"I'm not. I didn't have sex with Jade." My jaw dropped and I shook my head. Why would he lie? "I thought if I told you that then you would tell me that you and Deke or you and Craig had sex."

"Dom I told you I crashed on the couch. Did you not believe me?"

"My heart and maybe half of my brain believed you. The other damn half of my brain thought you was screwing one of them." I frowned and nodded a little. "I'm sorry. I would have used to the same excuse if I had slept with somebody."

"Gee, thanks, Dom." He sighed and ran a hand over his head and squeezed his neck gently. "So now if you stay at a girls house and you say you just slept on the couch, that means you slept in the bed with her?"

"No, Letty." He shook his head. "I wouldn't cheat on you. Definitely not now." He said gently placing a hand on my stomach. I looked down at his hand and nodded a little. "I love you, Letty."

"And I love you, Dom." He nodded and smiled.

"Do you forgive me for lying?" He questioned looking into my eyes.

"Forgive me for staying at Deke and Craig's?" He nodded and I put a hand over his and rocked the swing with the ball of my foot. I sighed and leaned back a little. "I really hope it is yours."

"Why's that?" I shrugged and he nodded a little.

"You'd be around. Maybe if it's yours we can get married still." I whispered shrugging my shoulders a little. He sighed and his eyes closed then he looked over at me. "What? Did I say something?"

"I'm sorry about this morning, Let. I wanna get married." He said nodding his head as if I couldn't hear what he was saying. I smiled a little and nodded back. "Right now."

"What?" I questioned. "No, no. I want my friends and my family to be at the wedding. I want a big wedding. Okay, well maybe not my family because I hate everybody in my family." He nodded and looked into my eyes.

"I don't want to lose you, Letty. I want to marry you. We'll go round up the kids and they'll go with us. Come on."

"Dom. What about Mia and Leon and your niece and nephew?" He shrugged and I took a deep breath. "Don't we need rings?" He reached into his pocket and held two gold bands in his hand. "Dom."

"Letty, I've really put thought into this. It's not just a spur of the moment thing. I went and bought these today. I planned on coming and talking things through with you tonight and asking you. I knew you wouldn't say no, and if you did, I'd hold onto them for another day."

"Are you sure this is something you want to do?" I questioned quietly. He nodded and I nodded back with a smile. "Then let's do it." He smiled pulled me into his arms, catching me off guard.

"Are _you_ sure this is something you want to do?" I nodded. "Let's do it, then." We both stood up and started around back. He couldn't help but put his hands on my hips as I walked in front of him. I felt loved.

"Excuse me, Mr. Toretto." Jack said from beside Dom. I turned and we both kinda glared at him. "If you'd give me a minute, I would like to apologize for the things that were said earlier." Dom nodded and gave me a little push. I laughed and started toward Casey. She stood up from Jason's lap as I approached.

"Mom?" She asked. I looked at her. "Is everything good with you and dad?" I smiled and nodded a little. "What's going on?" She asked when I picked up Tony and rested him on my hip.

"We're leaving. Come on." She looked at me like I was crazy and I laughed a little. "Lynn, come on." Casey looked over at Jason and he stood up, reaching to take Tony from me. I let him take me and he set him on the ground.

"What?"

"Just come on." I said taking Lynn's hand and eventually picking her up as I headed toward where Dom was still talking to Jack. I looked at Lynn then back at Jack. They had the same eyes. Light brown. I smiled at Dom and he smiled back. "Are you being a good boy?" I asked Dom softly. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Mrs. Toretto, it was nice meeting you." Jack said extending his hand to shake. I looked down at it and he slowly pulled it back. "Maybe not."

"Just because you and my, almost, husband are cool, doesn't mean you and I are. Don't forget what you did, Jack. You knocked my twelve-year-old daughter up and left after she had the baby. That doesn't sound very forgiving, does it?"

"No ma'am." I nodded and he sighed. His gaze shifted from me and to Lynn. She smiled at him and he nodded at her. He took a step back then walked over to the cooler where the beer was.

"Ready?" Casey asked stepping up behind me adjusting JJ's weight on her hip. I nodded and we all started around front.

"Where are we going?" Jason asked me after he finished helping Casey get JJ into his car seat. Casey closed the car door and leaned against it looking at me. I took a deep breath and smiled at Casey.

"Your dad and I are going to get married, more like elope but we wanted you guys to be there." A big smile spread across Casey's face before she threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Happy?"

"Hell yes!" She screamed. I smiled and looked at Jason, nodding my head.

"Just follow us. Won't be too far of a drive. Call my cell if you lose us." Jason nodded and I patted his shoulder and made my way to Dom's car. I figured my car would be fine here for a few hours. Hopefully it wouldn't get towed or anything.

"Ready?" Dom asked opening the passenger's door. I nodded and got in. He closed the door gently and walked around the front and got in the driver's side. He waited until Jason gave the okay and started his car. "Let's do this." He said pulling away from the curb.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

Okay. That's about as not cliff-hanger-ish as it gets guys. That isn't a cliffy, right? Nah. But I loved my idea. –grin-  
Let me know what y'all think. Thanks in advance.


	13. Must Be Love

**Bima**: Oh! I would love to see you swallow a broom whole. That would be… interesting to see. Lol. Would it fit? Everything went fine but it's not included in this chapter.  
**Takerlover21**: Dom and Letty seem to love each other very much. If people _really_ love each other then they wouldn't cheat. Oh yeah, accusers are almost never innocent. Lol. Don't know where that came from.  
**Jada91**: I'm not sure what's going on between Jason and Casey. All I know is how they feel for each other. This chapter should clear things up a bit.  
**LizzyB22**: Thanks for the review. It's nice to hear from other people who read this. School, yeah, school sucks, that's why this is way late. Damn school.

Hey guys… I'm really sorry that this took me two and a half weeks to do. Well, it only took me a few days to write the actual chapter but I've only been writing in the two study halls I have. So, now that I'm comfortable writing in those classes, updates should be a little more regular.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Thirteen 

Casey had just finished putting the laundry into her already overstuffed dresser drawers. She looked up quickly when there was a knock on the door. The door started to open and Casey did the first thing she could think to do, cross her arms over her chest to cover up that she was only wearing a black lacy bra. The guy now standing in the door couldn't help but glance to her chest, which just made her tighten her arms.

"Sorry." He said shortly. "I thought for sure that you were dressed. You usually don't run around in… that." She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders a little. "And besides, it's not like I haven't seen you before.

"Not like this." She said now beginning the search for her shirt. He spotted it on her bed and made a move for it. Casey's eyes shot to him and she sighed in relief when she saw him holding up her t-shirt. He stepped closer and she winced motionlessly.

"Here you go." He said holding it up to her. She reached for it but winced in pain. He quickly grew confused and started searching her body for injury. He stopped a darkening bruise on her hip in the shape of a hand. "Yeah, work my ass."

"Excuse me?" She questioned unaware he knew. He motioned to her hip and she sighed, swallowing roughly. "It's not your business."

"It is."

"How do you figure it's your business, Jason?"

"It…" He stopped and looked down at the floor, feeling the heat in his cheeks. "It just is, Casey." She sensed his embarrassment and gave a small nod. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I wont." She said taking her shirt and pressing it to her chest.

"Yeah, well, prove it." He turned to walk away but Casey grabbed his arm, turning him back around to face her. He was met with a deep, passionate kiss that he'd never experience. She had never kissed anybody like that before, but she liked it. "I told you not to go."

"Shut up." She said with a slight grin seductive grin, leaning in to kiss him again. He let her but stopped her shortly. He needed to say what was on his mind.

"I told you before that Jack wasn't a good guy. He's just using you. You deserve so much better than that."

"Shut up and kiss me, Jason." She said softly taking his hand in hers and squeezing it gently. Quickly a hand found it's way to her bruised hipbone and caressed it gently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Casey." He whispered. She didn't move. She didn't feel right. He rested his hand on her hip as he pulled her closer so her backside was pressed against this front. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple and her eyes closed.

"Hmm?" She asked sleepily.

"I love you." He whispered pressing another kiss to her temple.

"Mmm…" That was all that could come out of her throat. He loved her? How could he possibly love her? He didn't know her. Not really anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Casey." I asked from the bottom of the stairs. She was sitting at the kitchen table. I stepped down the last step and she folded a piece of paper and hid it under her forearms. I sat down next to her and nodded toward her arms. "What's that?" She shook her head and chewed on the end of her pen.

"Just something I was writing." I nodded and smiled. "So, how are you and dad?" I nodded and smiled. She leaned back and slid the paper closer to herself. I watched it carefully, like it was going to explode from under her hand. I felt the need to read it.

"We're good. I feel like the whole marriage thing brought us closer together. Remind me to apologize to Jason for chasing him out of the living room last night. Do you know where he is?"

"He's upstairs." I nodded. She knew? She looked down at the paper and unfolded it. She ran her eyes over it and she looked up at me.

"I'm going to go talk to him. So you can finish writing if you want. Yell if you need anything." She nodded and I stood, turning toward the stairs. It took less than a minute to reach Casey's bedroom. Jason was wrapped in nothing but a sheet. Hell no. Did they? No way. I picked up my foot and nudged his back with it. He jumped quickly, revealing his entire package to me.

"Shit." He said throwing a pillow over his lap as he sat on the edge of Casey's bed. My eyebrow was arched although I wasn't sure if it was because I'd never heard him swear or if it was because I just found out that he was well endowed.

"I came up here to apologize for chasing you out of the living room. But I had no idea you'd come up here and sleep with my daughter." I said reaching to the nightstand and picking up an empty condom wrapper. He sighed and I shook my head.

"What the hell is this?" Dom asked. I crumbled the condom wrapper in my fist and looked at him over my shoulder. He walked toward me and put his hands on my hips. He kissed my neck and I whimpered softly. No matter how he touched me, it always made me want him more. Not here, not now.

"What, Dom?" I questioned turning toward him. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him roughly, hoping it would make him forget about what was going on before he walked in.

"Mmm. Come on." He said taking my hand in his. He started to pull me behind him. "Come on." He whimpered. I chuckled and pulled my hand away from his.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, I need to talk to Jason." Dom looked at him and I pushed on Dom's chest a little. "Go on." He nodded and left the room. I looked at Jason and he winced. "You're lucky I didn't tell him. He'd be kicking your ass right now."

"Letty." He stood up but I pushed him back on Casey's bed forcefully. He looked at me, shocked.

"To you right now it's Mrs. Toretto." I swallowed hard and glared. "You're lucky that Casey means so much to me. Otherwise I would be kicking your ass."

"How do you even know it was me?"

"What? Are you trying to say that my daughter is a whore?" He shook his head quickly and I sighed, scratching the back of my neck. "If you're going to be sleeping with my daughter than you aren't welcome in my house."

"I don't even get a chance to explain myself?" I gave a nod. "She went over to Jack's hotel room. He obviously slept with her, and she was bruised and I felt bad."

"So you slept with her?" I shot. He sighed and stood up, looking at me. "I am aware that she slipped out of the house last night. I heard her come in the back door."

"You should yell at her too, she came onto me." I glared at him fiercely. "Sorry." I nodded. "I was mad about the whole thing with Jack and I wanted to show her that I cared about her. I want her to be with me, not other guys."

"Understandable." He nodded. "But we're going to have to finish this chat later. Dom's waiting and it's not best to keep a horny man waiting."

"Why?"

"Because when they are left waiting, they tend to just shove themselves right into you even if it hurts."

"Mrs. Toretto?"

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Way too much information."

"You asked."

"I don't need to know about Dom's sexual ways, I don't even know my sexual ways." I chuckled. "Besides, he's like a dad to me."

"Apologies." He nodded. "I'm going to go. Dom's waiting for me. Casey's downstairs, she was alone, I'd go talk to her if I were you." He nodded and stood up. The pillow fell to the floor. My eyes went wide; he was bigger than I thought he was. I couldn't break my eyes from him. "You might want to get dressed first."

"Yeah." He said covering himself quickly. "I'll go down there after I'm dressed." I nodded and exited the room, leaving him to search for his clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Casey." Jason asked from the kitchen door. She looked up at him from the folded piece of paper. "Can I sit down?" Casey nodded. As he sat down, she stood. She slid the paper over to him and turned to walk away. He grabbed her arm and she stopped quickly.

"Just read it, Jason." She said quietly. He looked into her eyes and nodded. He released her arm and she made her way up the stairs. She wondered how he would react to the letter she had just spent two hours writing. Would he be angry? Sad? Happy? She couldn't be sure; she had no way to be.

She sat down on her bed and looked around the room. Even though she never had been, she felt very lonely. She let out a sigh when she heard a groan from down the hall. They were at it once again.

She heard footsteps and she stood slowly and sleepily. Jason appeared in the door clutching the piece of paper like it would disappear forever if he didn't. Their eyes met and he took a deep breath and glided across the floor. The paper was dropped as his hands met her hips. Their lips met and neither one of them wanted to pull away. He had to, there was something he needed to say.

"Casey." He said pulling away about a quarter of an inch. "I've loved you since you first got together with Jack and I'll always love you." He took a deep breath. "No more of this open relationship. Either your with me or your not. Can't be both."

"Then…" She stopped.

"Either be my girlfriend or just be my friend. If you're my girlfriend then you can't be with other guys, just me." Casey nodded and leaned in the quarter of the inch and kissed him roughly to answer.

"I don't want to be just your friend." She said quietly. "I want to be your girlfriend, I do."

"But?"

"No but. Jack doesn't want me, he doesn't even want Lynn. You're the closest thing she's got to a father and she respects you."

"You really want to be my girlfriend?"

"Mmm hmm." She said nodding and smiling. "And I want you to be my boyfriend. I just might not be very good at being a girlfriend. I've never really done it."

"You'll be fine. Just so long as you don't cheat on me." Casey nodded and smiled.

"I won't."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry this is so short. It was written out by hand then typed. It was four pages front and back and I thought that would be long, but it really wasn't. I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise.  
Reviews are welcome. :D**


	14. Dom's Story

**-Apologies-** **Life's been stressful. Life's been dull. But, here's an update on my most popular/favorite story. Just because I love you guys so much. I want to smile, so… review. Please?**

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

I left my bedroom for the first time in almost 24 hours. Like I said, never leave a horny man waiting. Dom cared, he did, but sometimes he seemed like he was more into the sex than he was into me.

"Finally!" Casey said peaking her head out of her bedroom door. She was dressed in her pajamas. "Now I can finally get some sleep." She joked. I smiled lazily and she stepped outside the door, pulling it closed behind her. "I was about to go downstairs and make something to eat. I'm starving. You hungry?"

"I'm starving." I stated following her down the stairs to the kitchen. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was about five in the morning. It was still dark outside and everybody else must have been asleep, judging by the eerie quietness. "So." I said sitting down at the table. "Did Jason come downstairs and talk to you yesterday?" She nodded and looked over her shoulder at me.

"I gave him a note."

"That note you were hiding from me when I came down here yesterday?" She nodded. "What did it say?"

"Just stuff." I nodded. It was fine that she didn't want to tell me. I'd probably keep something like that from my mom too.

"Are you two having sex?"

"Mom!" She whined.

"What?" I questioned. It was my responsibility to ask. "As long as your still a minor and your still living in this house, I have to ask."

"Mom, it's none of your business. If we do happen to have sex, we've got protection."

"Casey, that's not what I asked." She looked at me with a harsh glare, which I returned. "Look, my mom never sat down and had this kind of talk with me. I think maybe if she did, things wouldn't have happened the way they did when I was your age."

"What happened?" She asked looked at me.

"Just things. I don't want to talk about it." She put her back to me and I sighed heavily, looking down at the table. _Shit._

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

We sat there for almost an hour, quiet and uncomfortable, until Dom walked into the kitchen. He had lines on his face from sleeping on ruffled up sheets. I chuckled as he leaned down and kissed my lips softly. He stepped over to Casey and kissed her forehead.

"Morning ladies." He said finally seating himself beside me. He rubbed my stomach a little and I couldn't help but smile. "How are you this morning, Casey?" Casey looked at him and smiled a little. "Something wrong? You guys are quiet this morning." We both shook our heads and he nodded a little. "So, Letty, baby, any plans for today?"

"None." He smiled and nodded. "I don't feel so great. I'm going to go lay down." I said standing up.

"Want me to come with you?" Dom asked with a seductive grin. I leaned down, kissed him softly, and then shook my head. "Okay. Call if you need anything." I nodded then headed up the stairs. "What are you doing today?" Dom asked Casey. She shook her head and he nodded. "Do you think the little ones would like going to the zoo for the day? It's supposed to be a nice day."

"I think they'd love it." Dom smiled and nodded a little. "I'll go see if they want to go." With a nod from him, she left the kitchen. She returned about five minutes later with her little brother on her leg. "Tony's invited too, right?" Dom chuckled and nodded. Tony jumped off of Casey's leg and threw his arms around Dom's neck.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you." He let go then took off for the next room.

"I don't think he's ever been to the zoo." Dom stood up and stepped toward Casey.

"You and Jason are welcome to come." Casey smiled and nodded then looked around the kitchen. "More than welcome." She nodded and smiled again.

"I'll go wake him up." He nodded and she headed up the stairs.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

Tony and Lynn had insisted on riding the merry-go-round. They tried to get Casey to ride but she came up with a quick excuse that she couldn't because she had to use the restroom, which she didn't. Then Lynn took Jason's hand and dragged him onto the ride with them. Casey kept giggling every time they went around in a loop, at the expression on Jason's face. The very next time around, when she spotted Lynn waving, it was from Jason's lap and Casey's heart instantly melted. She looked over at Dom and smiled a little.

"So, how'd you and mom meet?" She questioned.

"She had moved in down the street when she was younger. She because best friends with my little sister." Casey nodded and waved at Lynn and Tony as they came back around.

"How old were you?"

"When she moved in, I was twelve and she was eight." Casey chuckled when he smiled. "She was such an annoying little kid. But, she loved me ever since she laid eyes on me. She'd never tell me, but I could tell. Then we just grew up together." Casey nodded. "Then, when I was eighteen, I got into some trouble. Went away for two years. You're mom was real broken up. She even left for a while because she couldn't stand it without me there. She missed me. I got out two years later. When I got home, she was there, waiting. She grew." Casey looked over at him and smiled a little. "She was sixteen and I was twenty. I felt like a pervert." Casey giggled. "She was beautiful. She still is. I love your mom. We dated for four years. She vowed to never forget all the shit I put her through and I don't blame her. I wasn't loyal. But I want to be different now. I don't want anybody else. I want Letty."

"How did you know she was the one?" She asked, watching Jason with her eyes as him, Lynn and Tony came into sight and left again.

"I just knew. When she was away, it was like I couldn't breathe without her. I just knew she was the one. I didn't want anybody else." Casey smiled and nodded again. The ride stopped and Casey's eyes watched Jason and her daughter and nephew walk around the temporary metal gate and up to her. Dom put his hands on the stroller and started to push off toward some building. Casey looked at Jason differently now that she had talked with her dad.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

I picked up the cordless phone then flopped down on the sofa. I sighed heavily then looked at a piece of paper in my other hand. I pressed a series of numbers then pushed the phone toward my ear. Every inch of my body was shaking and I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried.

"Hello?" A female voice asked. I took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "Okay, whoever this is, the whole breathing thing is a bit creepy."

"Sorry." I paused. I didn't know how to say what I wanted to say. "Um. I'm looking for Loraine Garcia."

"Just a minute please." I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

A muffled conversation was all I heard.

"Loraine?" The woman who picked up the phone asked. "Telephone."

"Who is it?"

"Didn't say. But they did this weird creepy breathing thing. Maybe it's a _stalker_."

"Oh, right."

"Here's the phone."

"Loraine speaking." She said. Her voice was soft and feminine.

"Loraine?"

"Did I not just say 'Loraine speaking'?" I chuckled and took a deep breath. "Who is this?"

"I just wanted to see if you knew anything about your mother."

"Who is this?" She repeated, lowering her voice.

"I'm a friend of your mothers. She gave me your number, asked me to call. See if you'd like to meet her somewhere someday."

"Ma'am, I'm really not too fond of my mom. I've never met the woman and now, twenty-one years later she's asking to meet me somewhere someday. What's up with that?"

"I don't know." We were both quiet. "So, are you declining?"

"No. I just… I don't know." She was quiet and I waited for an answer. "Okay. Tell her I said okay. Tuesdays I usually go into this little café, Pete's. Do _you _know where that is?"

"Yeah."

"Tell her I'm in there Tuesday's around noon time. This week with my girlfriend and my daughter, I'll wear something that stands out or something with my name or something." I chuckled and shook my head.

"I'll tell her."

"It might be nice to see her."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I set the phone on the end table and laid down on the sofa, pulling the couch blanket down over me. I was tired and cold. I yawned and closed my eyes. The phone was close just in case, I needed a nap.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

"Grandma!" Lynn screamed in my ear and I jumped quickly.

"Lynn!" Casey said from the door.

"Sorry. Grandma, we're back."

"Yay. Did you guys have fun?" She nodded and sat on the couch beside me as I sat up. "That's good."

"Tony chased me around with fishy hands." I chuckled and looked over at Casey.

"There was this place where you can go in and touch fish. Tony did it then chased Lynn around without washing his hands. Then dad made him wash his hands."

"Yeah. He was going to eat like that."

"You guys ate there? What did you eat?" I asked as Tony sat down on the other side of me.

"Grilled cheese and French fries." I smiled at Tony and he smiled back brightly. "It was good. Cheesy." I nodded and he smiled again.

"I'm glad you guys had fun. Are you guys tired? It's getting late." They both nodded and I looked up at Jason who was holding a sleeping JJ. I smiled when I saw the look Casey was giving him and she caught me looking at her then blushed, hiding her face. I chuckled and looked at Jason. "Lynn, Tony… you two go wash up and get ready for bed."

"Okay, mom." Tony said sliding off the couch and running for the stairs, Lynn following closely behind him.

"They're more like brother and sister than they are niece and uncle." Dom pointed out, causing me to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Niece and uncle doesn't sound right when you're talking about two kids so close in age. It's weird. Just imagine how hard it's going to be for JJ and Lynn having an aunt or an uncle that's younger than them." I said putting a hand on my stomach. Dom nodded then slid down beside me.

"They'll get over it." I nodded and smiled up at Casey and Jason. Casey tried to hold back a yawn, but let it out when Jason put an arm around her waist, holding JJ with one arm.

"We're going to go up to bed." Casey stepped away from Jason and over to me. She kissed my cheek softly. "Night mom." She leaned over and kissed Dom's cheek. "Night dad." She bent down and kissed my belly through my shirt and I smiled a little. "Night baby brother or baby sister."

"Night Casey." Dom and I said together. I leaned forward and looked at Jason. "Night Jason." He waved with his free arm and started up the stairs with Casey following him. When I heard their door close, I looked over at Dom. He leaned over and kissed me passionately. I smiled and kissed him back. "I missed you today."

"Ditto." He kissed me again and I let him push me back into the couch and he attacked my neck with soft kisses and my ear with nibbles.

"Not here, Dom." He pushed himself off of me and stood. He offered a hand down to me and I took it. He lifted me and led me up the stairs.

We were happy.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

**Letty's got some skeletons in her closet. Woo.**


	15. Letty's Story

Well… I might have to change the rating for this story after this chapter. Just wanted to let you know. And thanks for the reviews. I smiled. Lotsa flashbacks here.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

"Nugh." I groaned, rolling and resting on my side, with my back to Dom. He pulled me closer and kissed the nape of my neck softly. I took a few deep breaths then looked over at him with an evil look on my face. He sighed and rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. I rolled back, onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. I can't believe him. I looked over at him and he had his eyes closed with his arms crossed under his head. I sighed and pushed back the covers on my side of the bed and climbed out.

"Where ya going baby?" Dom asked without opening his eyes. I looked at him with a glare even though I knew he couldn't see. He expected me to stay? "Come back to bed." He reached over and patted the empty bed beside him. "Come on."

"I'm going downstairs." He opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows a little.

"You want me to come with you?" He looked at me. I was already dressed and ready to go downstairs, he was still lying naked in bed.

"No." I replied quickly. He nodded a little then rolled onto his side. I sighed and left the room in a hurry. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Casey was sitting at the table alone. "Hey Casey." She looked up at me and smiled, raising her glass of orange juice.

"Morning mom." She said after looking at the clock to make sure it was before noon.

"Morning." I flopped down in the chair beside her and she looked over at me.

"Something wrong?" She asked quietly. I shook my head and smiled a little. "You want something to drink?"

"I'll get it, thanks." I stood up and walked to the fridge. I opened it and pulled out the orange juice and set it on the counter. I looked out the window over the sink and smiled when I saw Jason, Tony and Lynn playing in the yard. I couldn't figure out what they were playing but they all looked like they were having fun, even Jason. "Where's JJ?" I asked pouring myself a cup of orange juice then placing it back in the fridge. I walked back over to the table and sat beside her, taking a sip.

"He's in the other room, sleeping. I think he's getting sick." I nodded and looked over at her. She looked worried.

"He'll be okay." I said with a nod. She nodded and smiled a little. "Kids are always getting sick." She nodded again. I got up from the table, leaving my glass, and walking to the window to watch Jason, Tony and Lynn. Lynn looked happy, Jason looked happy, and Tony looked happy. I was happy.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

I must have dazed off, imagining my life with Casey when she was Lynn's age, if I were here and not in jail. Casey had to throw a dishtowel at me to get my attention, and when she did, it caused me to jump. Not because it scared me, but because it was cold and wet and met with my left cheek. She winced when I turned around and I smiled at her.

"How did you and dad meet?" I shrugged a little and walked back over to the table.

"I moved in down the street, I was… eight?" She nodded. "I was friends with his sister, Mia."

"You were eight?" I nodded and she smiled. "That's young. What was your first impression?"

"My first impression of him was that he was an asshole. I'm glad that first impression didn't stick. My second impression… much better." She nodded.

"What happened the second time around?"

"My dad… he wasn't the best. His dad came over and took me from him, stopped him. After I was over at the Toretto's house, Dom held me, told me everything would be okay. That was the day I knew I'd love him forever."

"What if he didn't love you back, would you still love him forever?"

"Yes." I nodded. "Your dad's a great guy, he is. He's just made some bad choices in his past."

"Like?"

"We spent two years in Lompoc when he was eighteen."

"What did he do?" She asked quietly, sitting up.

"It's no bedtime story."

"So?" I nodded a little and sat down beside her.

"His dad was doing this race. We were all there, Mia, me, Dom, Leon, Vince, Dom's girlfriend…" I trailed off and sighed heavily. "Jess too. It was a beautiful day. None of us knew it was going to be such a tragic day either. His dad ended up slamming into a wall. The car burst into flames. Your dad flipped. He jumped over the gate between the sidelines and the track. They eventually got him under control, but his dad didn't make it, and he lost it again. He vowed he'd pay back whoever had done it. Some guy, Linder, had done it. Had knocked the back end of his dads car and sent him into the wall. He smiled." Casey's jaw dropped and her eyebrows arched into a sad looking face. "A little time later, Linder showed up at the garage. All smiles. Said he wanted to apologize for what happened to Mr. Toretto. But, he couldn't stop smiling. For the last time, Dom lost it."

"What happened?" Casey's voice cracked.

"Your dad grabbed the closest tool to his hand and got him. He wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop. Nobody was there to stop him. I walked in, saw him and yelled for him to stop."

"_Dom!" I screeched from the sidewalk a few feet from where Dom was brutally hitting some guy, Linder, with a wrench. "Dominic." I said stepping closer. "Stop." He dropped the bloody tool and looked up at me. He looked back down at Linder then backed away from him, scooting on his butt. I looked at Linder then back to Dom. "What did you do?"_

"_I." He couldn't talk. "Let." His eyes were red, along with his whole body. I looked around the garage then remembered the shower in the back room. A just in case shower. I slowly stepped toward Dom and he looked up at me. "Letty."_

"_Come on, Dom." I said reaching my hand down to him. He shook his head and bit his bottom lip. "Dom." He looked at me. "Come on." He took my hand and I helped him stand. I put his arm around my shoulder and my arms around his waist, leading him to the bathroom. I pushed down the lid on the toilet and sat him down. "Stay." He nodded and I jogged into another room in the garage. Where I knew Dom kept some clean clothes. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a wife beater, and some clean boxers._

"_Letty." He whimpered as I walked back into the bathroom, closing the door behind me and locking it. I stood up him and slid my hands under his shirt, pulling it up over his head. He leaned against me as I reached to unbuckle his pants. I looked up into his eyes. There he was: big, brawn, and strong; now seemingly little, weak and scared. I jumped a little when his big hands covered my smaller ones. "Letty." I looked up into his eyes, and then broke away, looking at the floor. "Say something."_

"_Say what?" I questioned. He shrugged and I pushed down his pants. I leaned over and started the shower. Dom stared at the water but didn't want to move toward it. "Come on, you have to clean yourself." He shook his head and I exhaled heavily. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and raised it up over my head, then sliding my shirt down my arms. I unbuttoned my shorts then pushed them down, kicking them off my feet. Then I noticed Dom's shoes. I bent down and untied them. I lifted his foot, almost making him fall, but he put his hands on my shoulders for support. I pulled off his shoe, then grabbed for the other, almost making him fall again. I kicked off my flip-flops and stepped back into the shower, pulling Dom with me._

"_Let." Dom said as he realized what I was wearing. A bra and underwear, but it's not like he's never seen a girl wearing these before. I turned him so his back was to me and I looked as his boxers and then quickly up to his shoulders. I put my hands on his shoulders and rubbed them gently. "You hate me." He whispered into my ear._

"_Hmm?"_

"_You hate me."_

"_I don't hate you Dom."_

"_Yes. You do." I shook my head as he turned so he was facing me. "Say it."_

"_I don't hate you, Dom." He frowned and leaned down, putting his face into my neck. He was acting like an oversized kid right now. He was scared. I was startled when I felt him kiss my neck. "I don't hate you, Dom." I repeated. He stepped back and looked into my eyes. "I love you."_

"_Letty." He whispered quietly into my ear. He dropped his head and pushed his lips onto mine. I gasped and stepped back. He had a girlfriend and it definitely wasn't me. He dropped to his knees and looked up at me. He pressed his cheek into my stomach and sobbed. "I'm so sorry. Sorry." I pulled myself from his grasp and stepped out of the shower. I reached for my clothes and held them over myself._

"_Dom." I sighed. I opened the door and left quickly, leaving the door open. He wasn't thinking and neither was I. I sighed, sitting down on the couch that was in the office. I threw my clothes away from me and laid down, not worrying about if anybody saw me. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't look, I was too busy crying. A few seconds passed and I felt somebody slide on the couch behind me and cover the two of us with a white blanket. It was Dom. He rolled me so I was facing him and it was then I realized he had sad eyes and a frown._

"_Letty." He whispered. Again, he put his lips over mine but this time, I didn't pull back, he did. I looked into his eyes and he nodded a little. "I'm going to go away for a while. Will you be here when I get out?" I looked down at his chest and placed my hands there. "For me, when I come back."_

"_I promise." He leaned forward and kissed me again. It wasn't just a peck, it was a kiss and that kiss meant something._

"_Stay here with me?" I nodded and he pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. This was something I could get used to._

_I must have fallen asleep because I woke with a start. I had a dream that Dom was ordered down to the ground and arrested. I sat up and looked down, still expecting to be in my bra and underwear. I wasn't. Dom must have dressed me; it was his clothes that I was dressed in. I folded up the white blanket and put it over the back of the couch. I walked out of the garage to find a police car pulling away and Mia in the middle of the driveway crying in Vince's arms._

_I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't stop until I was safely behind Dom's locked bedroom door. I flung myself down on his bed and cried into his pillow. He was gone._

"He ended up getting two years." I said shakily to Casey. I looked over at her and she had tears in her eyes. "Those were the worst times of my life, those two years."

"I had no idea." I nodded and frowned. "But I bed you were happy when he got out." I nodded and smiled over at her, thanking her for changing the subject to a lighter one. "What happened that day?"

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

(_Another Flashback)  
I tossed an oily rag at Leon's head as he laughed about me changing the oil in my car all by myself. He said that no girl could do it by herself, but I proved him wrong and did it. He laughed and threw it down on the ground. I smiled and looked over my shoulder as Mia walked out of the house._

"_Dom's going to be here in an hour." She stated nervously. Vince had just left to pick him up. Mia looked at me and smiled. "I see you did it on your own." I nodded and Mia smiled. "You should go wash up." I nodded and pointed to my house with my thumb._

"_I'll be back soon." Mia nodded and I ran off to my house, where I basically lived alone because my mom was never home._

"_Letty." A voice said before I stepped inside the door. I stopped and turned to see a boy holding a baby. I released the door and walked to him, looking at the baby. He handed the baby over to me and pulled some things out of his pocket. A piece of paper and a picture. I sat down on the step of the porch. He sat down beside me and I cradled the sleeping baby in my arms. We sat there and talked for almost an hour, until I saw Vince's car pull into the driveway. I stood up and turned to the guy I was talking to. "I should probably get going anyway." He looked as two men got out of the car. "Lover boy?" I chuckled a little. "Yeah."_

"_Steve." I said shortly. He looked up at me as he stood. "I love you, you know?" He nodded and smiled a little. I looked down at the baby and smiled. "Loraine. I'm gonna miss having you around." With that, I leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead._

"_Letty, your boyfriend is cute." Steve said. I shoved Steve playfully and blushed. "Seriously. He's straight, right?" _

"_I haven't talked to him in two years. But, Steve, I'm pretty sure he's straight."_

"_Damn."_

"_Didn't you say you were leaving?" He nodded and leaned over, kissing my cheek. "Okay, Lor, time to go to your daddy." I handed the baby over to Steve._

"_Shh." Steve said as she wakened a little and gurgled. My heart felt weak. "Okay, Loraine. You gonna say bye to your momma?"_

"_I'm not her momma, remember?" I corrected quickly. He nodded a little._

"_Well, Loraine, you gonna say bye to Letty?" The girl gurgled again and I smiled a little. My heart felt even weaker. I loved that kid. I'd been there for her since day one, along with her dad. I loved Steve, but he made the decision that he was gay. How fair was that to me? Not very fair at all. I followed him to his car and opened the back passenger door. I watched him put Loraine in her car seat. When he was finished, he stood up and looked at me, closing the door. "I'm gonna miss you, Let."_

"_I'm gonna miss you too." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead softly. I watched him walk around to the driver's side and get in. I watched the baby kick her feet and arms in the air. I smiled a little but frowned as soon as the car pulled away. I watched it disappear down the street and frowned when I knew it was gone. Gone forever._

_I turned on my heel and started back to the Toretto's. As I reached the end of the driveway, I wiped my tears. Dom, Leon, Vince and Jesse were sitting on the porch, talking about their cars._

"_Who's that?" Dom whispered to Vince, talking about me. I smiled a little, not wanting them to think something was wrong. "She's a babe." I chuckled to myself and started up the sidewalk that led to their porch._

"_Dude, that's Letty." Vince said to him quietly. I smiled as I reached the top of the steps._

"_Hey boys." My voice was rough and broken. I looked at Dom and smiled. "Hey Dom. Welcome home."_

"And that's how we got started." Casey smiled and I smiled back at her.

"Who's Steve and how come I've never heard of him?"

"He was my best friend while your dad was in Lompoc." I took a deep breath and looked at her. She wanted more information and I nodded. "We were each others' first. Just to know what it was like and stuff. A few weeks later, he came to me, saying he wanted to be gay. But did say he loved me and he didn't want me to be hurt by that."

"The kid?"

"His. Some other girls." Casey nodded and smiled. "I think she's about twenty-one now." Casey smiled and nodded. She looked at me in a funny way but I ignored the funny look and smiled at her.

0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0

**And… that's it for now. Next chapter soon, I hope. This kinda just filled who Loraine is and stuff. More about her in the next chapter.**


End file.
